Twilight 5th saga: A New Adventure
by ClosetWriter313
Summary: 500 years have passed since Breaking Dawn.The Cullens came back to live at forks again and lived a peaceful life.What happens when a new girl comes along and everything changes.What happens when this girl discovers all the lies everybody's been giving her
1. Chapter 1 The New Girl in Town

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Scarlet and her mom. **

**Sorry if it's not improved that much. It's our our term exam so I have to study, study, study. I just want to clarify some parts. sorry if it isn't that much improved and sorry if it has wrong grammar. I'm in a hurry with everything I'm doing. you see I'm just 13 so I have to do a lot of stuff. But I'll try to make the 2nd chapter good though it might take some time because I need to study. thanks! Hope you enjoy.  
**

Chapter 1: The New Girl in Town

"We're moving Scarlet. I'm sorry" My mom said with a sad face as she continued packing.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll go get my stuff" I wasn't really surprised that we're leaving _again_. This _always_ happens. My mom's boss always transfers her –not because she not good but because she's too good – to an even tougher job. Since after the 3rd move, I've understood that I shouldn't get close to people 'cause we're going to move sooner or later. And I don't want my move to be painful to me or them. Oh and in case your wondering this is the 15th time.

After I packed my stuff I said my good-byes to the teachers and the people I hanged out with but were never really my friends. We went into my mom's sports car and drove away saying good-bye to California. I wasn't really going to miss California. I never really liked beaches or the school.

"Where are we moving now?" I said after 30 minutes of pure silence with no interest at all.

"We're moving to a little town called Forks" My mom said cheerfully probably by the fact that I was talking to her.

"To Forks huh. Why there? I would be thinking something bigger like L.A. or something." I asked still with no absolute interest.

My mom works in a boutique. She designs and sells clothes. I used to be into fashion and stuff but then when you move a lot you don't really care what people think about you since you're moving anyway. But moving a lot has given me a lot of things to learn like rock climbing, swimming, diving, surfing, repelling, soccer, figure skating, ice hockey, basketball, cooking, drawing, writing, poetry, how to pick the proper clothes, how to wear make-up, advance math, different lab experiments, mechanic, building stuff, virtual bowling, virtual sports, underground exploring and a whole lot more.

"The store isn't in Forks it's in Port Angeles. The business there isn't selling much so they need my help to make it known around the towns. I chose Forks because I know how you like somewhere quiet and you like being alone. From Forks to Port Angeles is a four hour drive but it's the closest town I could find that you would like. You can cook and stuff so I'm sure you could be alright alone while I'm at work. Since it's a small town, there won't be a lot of dangers there" My mom said trying to see my reaction.

"Err… thanks mom" I said trying to cheer up.

I got my laptop then I typed in "Forks", I clicked the first entry and this is what it said:

* * *

Forks

One of the places in America that is practically sunless. It is only on rare occasions that the sun is up and even then the hottest temperature recorded was no higher than 60 degrees. Everyday it drizzles in this very little town next to La Push. The same families have been living here since about 500 years ago. Some of them include the Newton family. There is only one High school that every student goes to and that is "Forks High School". Although this town is small it has the necessities needed like a hospital, sports shop, grocery store and school. Other things needed like clothes and books are bought in the nearest town "Port Angeles" which is a 4 hour drive away. People who live here live a simple life and practically everybody knows everybody who lives in this town. The neighboring town La Push is filled with people in a native clan. They are called the "Quileutes". The natives believed in the _cold one_s which are better known to other people as _vampires_. They also believe that they descended from _a wolf, that is_ why they believe in _werewolves_ and that they only enemy are the cold ones.

* * *

"Vampires and werewolves huh. Interesting" I murmured under my breath

"Honey, did you say something?"

"No. I was just researching something."

"You know honey, we used to be like best friends, what happened?" My mom always asked this when we moved. Let me tell you it gets annoying.

"Umm…We moved 15 times. You moved me away from my best friends. You didn't let me stay there, and should I continue?"

"No, Look honey, I'm really sorry but my boss thinks this will benefit my career and our lives"

"Yeah, our lives are 10 times better than before." I whispered so my mom wouldn't hear me.

I remembered my old house (our house before this whole moving thing); it was nice, sunny and fun. Everybody was nice and I had an awesome job as a CD store seller and a virtual tutor to students. Virtual tutoring is when you tutor them at the comfort of your room and you see them in 3d from their own place. You teach them but you aren't with them, which I would say that I love doing since I don't even want to know what some of the boys room looks or smells like. During those days I had beautiful straight red hair with curls at the end of each strand. I was happy there. My grades were high; I was a cheerleader, captain of the volleyball team, freshmen president, fashion idol, had 3 best friends, adventurous and a goody too shoes. But then after we started moving I dyed my hair black, straightened and layered it and cut it until just five inches below my shoulders. I started wearing normal, simple, out of date clothes that my mom hates to see me wearing –since she works for fashion after all –I hated fashionable clothes –since it's the reason for our whole "moving thing". I started hating my mom, getting into trouble and I didn't care about my grades even if they are high.

I got my iPod and listened to music during the remaining part of the trip.

* * *

_I fell (I fell)_

_So fast (so fast)_

_Can't hold myself back_

_High heels (high heels)_

_Red dress (red dress)_

_All by yourself_

_Gotta catch my breath_

_I'm slipping into the lava_

_And I'm trying to keep from going under_

_Baby you got the temperature hotter_

'_Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up _

_For you baby…_

* * *

"Scarlet we're here" My mom said waking me up. I didn't even realize I fell asleep. I looked outside and saw rain drizzling down on the town. This is Forks all right. I saw the simple houses lined at the side of the road. I couldn't spot a single person.

"Where is everybody?" I asked

"Oh, it's 2 o'clock. Kids are probably in school while the rest would be inside their house or fishing." My mom explained to me

"Oh. Which one is our house?"

"It's that one." My mom said pointing at a cream colored house. It looks like it has 2 floors. It has a garage with black as its color. The door was clean white with a blue margin surrounding it. I spotted 4 windows in front, 2 on top and 2 at the bottom. The roof was colored brick red.

I got my bags from the moving van and took them inside the house in one trip. It's amazing how technology improved in the past years. Now, bags have buttons that levitate them and they just follow you around. In the bag were 2 bags of clothes, my guitar, piano, flute and violin case (yup, I play them all), my laptop bag, a bag for my outdoors things, and my bag full of virtual CDs. When I stepped inside I saw the kitchen, the coat rack, the living room and the dinning room. The kitchen had a complete set. It has everything you could ever use for baking, frying, anything with cooking which I love since I love to cook. The dining room was .connected to the kitchen. The tables were counters with chairs. The living room had a red couch with a flat screen TV. The rooms had no divisions and the room had brown wooden floors with light blue walls. I walked upstairs and saw 2 rooms.

"Mom! I'm getting the bigger room at the right side!" I shouted to her from upstairs.

"I was going to have that room" my mom shouted back

"But, I'm the one with a lot of stuff! And you'll always be gone!" I shouted to her. I really wanted the room.

"FINE!" She said and I heard her sigh. If we're going to live here and move again I want the best of everything. After that conversation, I brought my things up to my room. I told the moving crew –a.k.a. robots –to put my bed at the center of the room. My bed was old styled Japanese kind from the year 2010; it has lavender colored sheets with pink and white pillows. My room was colored lavender too –what can I say, I love lavender, its sorrow but still calming. My floors were brown and wooden. My clothes were in a walk-in closet that was colored pink (my mom's choice); my clothes only covered half on the closet which was located at the right corner. My guitar and musical instruments were in the left side. 2 shelves full of CDs and DVDs along with my TV, DVD and CD player were put in front of my bed. I had 4 shelves full of my books on the right side right next to the door to my closet. I also have the auto book gadget which enables you to read books in a virtual 3d manner, but I still search for old "non-virtual hard bond" books –which I am proud to say that I have a lot. Next to my books was my study table and laptop. After everything was settled, I went downstairs to cook our dinner. I've always been cooking our meals since I learned cooking on our 4th move (Manhattan). The fridge and counters were already full of food. I cooked the chicken and some fettuccini pasta along with sauce and I put them together to make Chicken Alfredo. Got some water and put it and the food on the table. Then I set the table and cleaned up. I know that there's this thing called an instant meal maker but I like to make food from scratch, it's much healthier and tastier. My mom didn't care though; she was too busy working to mind what I'm doing.

"Mom! Dinner's ready." I called my mom from the kitchen

"I'm coming. I'm just getting dressed." She shouted from her room

I already started eating when she walked down. She grabbed a chair and started eating.

"Scarlet, you truly amaze me. You can cook; play instruments and so much more. If you could just go back to the way you used to dress it would be even better." My mom always tried to convince me to wear fashionable clothes again but I will never wear fashionable girly clothes again.

Or so I thought

After we ate I cleaned up and went straight to my room. I showered, brushed my teeth and wore my black pajamas and a red shirt. I got out of the bathroom –did I mention it was inside my room so I don't have to share it with my mom –and climbed to my bed. I couldn't fall asleep so I got my book and read "The prophecy of the stones" while listening to my iPod on my bed until I would fall asleep.

* * *

_Weak  
I have been crying and crying for weeks  
how'd I survive when I could barely speak  
Barely eat, on my knees…_

_You changed my whole life  
Don't know what you're doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all superhuman you did that to me (ohh)  
A superhuman heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you  
Superhuman_

_I feel so superhuman (superhuman)  
I feel so superhuman (superhuman)…_

_It's not a bird, not a plane  
It's my heart and it's going gone away  
My only weakness is you  
Only reason is you  
Every minute with you I feel like I can do anything  
Going going, I'm gone away in love…_

_Superhuman_

* * *

_Ring…! Ring…! _I got my alarm clock and turned it off. Urghh… I hate mornings.

I woke up and got out of bed still sleepy-eyed. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I wore worn out jeans, a blue shirt and a black jacket. I picked up my stuff and stuffed it in my bag then walked downstairs. I got a bowl and put some cereal and milk; I ate sleepily and washed the dishes. I looked at the clock it was 6 o'clock, there was still one hour before school. I got my bag, put on some worn out rubber shoes and went to my car.

I think I didn't mention yet but I have a car. My mom wouldn't let me choose since I wanted a motorcycle so she bought me this PINK sports car. PINK! I mean really, I hate PINK!! (After my mom and I started moving). At least I was able to paint red on it. RED, I seemed to get fond of red, although it strangely makes me think of blood, eyes, thriller and vampires. Wait! VAMPIRES?! How on earth did that enter my mind? Strange. Anyway, I drove to school. It was pretty much a 20 minute ride from our house to the school, not bad if you ask me. In California it was four freaking hours away, just for school. While I was thinking I noticed I was at school already. Some of the kids were there but not a lot since it's still a bit early. I found an empty parking space and I parked there. When I stepped outside of my car everybody was staring at me. SERIOUSLY, STARING at me, maybe it was because of my sports car, but somehow it doesn't seem to look like that was the reason but that's the only thing I could possibly think of. Anyway I don't care. We're going to move again anyway, so I walked to the around the building and saw a door signed GUIDANCE OFFICE. I went inside and saw only one person there; she had blond short curly hair. She was wearing a blue shirt with a black vest. She also wore a matching blue pencil skirt with a black streak at each end and black two inched high-heel shoes.

"Umm… Hello? My name is Scarlet Parkin, I'm the new student." I said after I walked up to her. She glanced at me and got out of her black chair and went to the wooden cabinets and got some papers then came back to me.

"Here you go." She said smiling while giving me papers and folders.

"Thanks"

"This is your class list with their rooms. This one is a map of the school. This is your paper of all the things you need for school, you can just get it from your teachers but some of them you have to buy at the bookstore in Port Angeles. Oh and make sure to let your teachers sign this and give it back to me later. My name's Cassie by the way. If you need any help or information, you can ask me." She said showing each paper. She also showed me routes to my classroom and gave me a map of the town. Forks isn't really big so it would be easy to remember the places in a short time period. I said thanks again and walked out the office.

When I went back to my car, I saw a crowd of people around my car. When I came closer I saw that they weren't staring at my car but they were staring at a car (the newest Mercedes Benz to be exact) and a girl and a boy next to it. They were both so beautiful. They had an abnormal amount of beauty; I couldn't think that kind of beauty was possible. The girl had beautiful blond hair and was wearing a green dress with high heels. Her dress looks like the dress of Jordan Sparks in her video of "one step at a time" but she looked so much beautiful on her. The boy also had blond hair and was wearing a red shirt with a brown jacket and plain jeans. Even when he wore simple clothes he made it look like a billion dollar attire. I noticed that both of them had honey color bags under their eyes. I walked to my car and I noticed the blond haired girl walk towards me looking angry while the blond haired boy followed. _What did I do?_

"Hey! You're on our spot." The blond haired girl said glaring at me with an angry face.

"Excuse me?" I didn't do anything to them, why is she mad?

"Are you deaf? I said you're on our parking spot. That's where we stay and no one else. So get out of our spot!" Now she was furious, I could tell

"No. I came here first. And the last time I checked this spot didn't have you name on it. So I'm not going anywhere. It's your fault you came late." I answered her. No way am I letting miss drama queen here get her way.

"I am going to…"

"Stop it. Just let her be, we'll park somewhere else." The blond haired boy said for the first time. And I noticed the atmosphere seemed warmer after he talked.

"Fine!" She said storming to her car and parked somewhere else.

I got my stuff and went inside the school; I didn't really care what happened a while ago. Classes went by easily. I guess when you don't bother having friends you either do something adventurous and then by night you study. I was always an A student, so lessons were easy for me especially math and science. During lunch time I just read a book "Chronicles of Narnia: The Last Battle" until the bell rang and I put my book in my bag then went to my next class, Biology.

I walked in Biology and gave the slip to the teacher.

"Hello Scarlet, welcome to Forks High School. We've already been doing some lessons and you can just ask your partner for them. Well, you don't have a partner yet so… Umm… let me see…" He said

"Edward and Bella" He said then two people sitting at the end of the room stood up and walked to us. "Since both of you are my ace students. Bella you will work alone for the entire Biology class while Edward partners up with Scarlet our new student" he said talking to them. Both of them were just as beautiful as the blond haired boy and girl I saw in the parking lot. I saw Bella transfer to the front table while I walked to sit next to Edward.

"Ok class, in front of you is three experiments. I will give you one hour to complete as many as you can and yes this is graded. I'll be gone for the entire class because I have a meeting so please behave. Now, you may start now" Mr. Palitin said and walked out the classroom. I saw Edward staring at Bella. _Huh, he must be one of those my-partner's-the-smart-one-and-I-do-nothing kind of boy. I guess I'll do this myself. It's ok though, I'm used to it._ I got the first paper and read it.

I got the and started working

"Why don't I help you" Edward said finally paying attention to the experiment. He had a velvet voice that I've never heard of before.

"No thank you. It's ok; you can go back and just stare at your girlfriend, I can do it. I've already done this on my advanced Biology lessons, so you don't have to worry, you'll get an A." I said still focusing on the experiment. I took a quick glance at him and saw his face full of curiosity, confusion and interest.

"I can do the experiment too. And plus it won't be very gentleman of me to get an A without doing any work. Why would you think that I won't help you?" He said with that velvet voice and I noticed at the corner of my eye that Bella seemed to be listening while doing her experiment.

"Because I know guys like you." I answered back still doing my own experiment.

"And what do you know about guys like me?" He said with a tone of both curiosity and interest.

I sighed "Fine. Boys like you partner up with geeks like me to get an A while you do nothing but flirt in class. I do all the work, we get an A, and you don't talk to me, end of story. Don't worry I'm fine with that kind of thing."

"And why would you think I'm that kind of guy?"

"Because you're well… um… beautiful and you have a beautiful girlfriend. You look like a jock, you dress all cool, and you wear expensive clothing"

"I guess you think that I'm like that because I look like those boys in your old school but I'm not. I do study and get good grades. I'm not in a varsity team. And I don't flirt with anyone. So, I'll help you" He said and he took the second paper. "You do the first experiment and I'll do the second then we'll both work on the third one. Is that ok?"

"Um… I guess so" I said

"Good" He said with approval and I noticed that he smiled for only about a second and then started with the second experiment. We finished our experiment in a flash and there was still twenty-five minutes left before the bell would ring so I got my book "Chronicles of Narnia: The Last Battle" and started reading.

"So you like reading books huh?" He said looking at my book.

"Yeah I do, I'm a total bookworm. Is that a problem?" I asked as I put my bookmark on the page and closed it so I could focus talking to him.

"No its not. I like reading too" He seemed to hide a chuckle while saying this.

"Oh. What kind of books do you like?"

"Umm… Let me see… I guess I read any book even educational books. Oh yeah by the way I haven't formally introduced myself I'm Edward, Edward Cullen" He said with a smile.

"I'm Scarlet, Scarlet Penelope Hueng" I said. Then I accidentally bumped his arm and he looked kind of shocked.

"Sorry" He said

"Why are you saying sorry? I'm the one who bumped you; I should be the one saying sorry"

"I mean sorry that my hand was pretty cold. I was holding something cold and …"

"No, its ok, your hand wasn't even cold." I said then he looked kind of shocked again. We had an awkward silence for who knows how long until Bella walked to our table and faced us.

"Hi! I'm Bella, Bella Swan" She said with a wide smile, breaking the silence

"Hi" I said trying to smile back

"Are you Chinese? Sorry for asking, it's just 'cause your last name is Hueng" She said embarrassed

"No its ok. I'm not Chinese but I do have Japanese blood. My dad's dad was Japanese while his mom was a Filipina. So I guess I have American, Japanese, Philippine and Spanish blood"

"Wow! That's so interesting, having a mixture of different cultures" Bella said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, you must know a lot about different culture" Edward said

"Yeah I guess so" I said

Then Mr. Palitin came back to the classroom, I noticed that Bella was back in her seat. _How did she get there so fast? _Suddenly the bell rang.

"Ok class; please submit your analysis of the experiment here before you go" Mr. Palitin said. I saw Edward already passing our paper. I got my bag and started heading towards the door, then Bella blocked my way.

"It was nice meeting you Scarlet. I was wondering if you could sit with us for lunch since I saw you sitting by yourself during lunch a while a go" She said

"Umm… Ok… Thanks" I said then I headed to my next class.

The rest of the day went by easily. The final bell rang _thank God school was over. I can't wait to go back home and relax. _I walked out of the building following the huge crowd of students and teachers going to the parking lot. Everybody seemed to be happy that school was over just like me. While walking to my car I spotted the annoying blond girl walk to her car and gave me a mean stare. I stared back at her showing I wasn't going to be intimidated by her. The suddenly someone was tapping me from behind. I turned around and saw Bella and Edward.

"Hi Scarlet! We were heading to our car then I spotted you. Why don't you come with me and I'll introduce you to some of my friends" She said grabbing my hand and bringing me toward their car while I saw Edward follow behind us. She brought me to the car not just any car but the same car the blondie was leaning on to. _Great_

"Hi guys! Guys this is Scarlet Penelope Hueng. Scarlet this is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet." Bella said pointing from left to right. _So the blondie's name is Rosalie and his blond friend was Jasper. _Alice was also wearing fashionable clothing. She wore a pink laced sleeveless shirt with a brown sequenced jacket. She wore a matching skirt, a Chanel bag and Italian high-heeled shoes. Emmet on the other hand just wore a brown t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey!" Emmet said

"Hi! Nice to meet you "Alice said with a lot of enthusiasm

"Hi" Rosalie said still glaring at me. I knew we wouldn't get along

"Hi" Jasper said softly

"Hi, nice meeting all of you. Um… Bella I'll be going now, I need to get home. Bye everybody" I said as I started walking to my car

"Bye!" I heard them all say except for Rosalie and I heard Bella say "don't forget to sit with us at lunch"

I walked to my car, opened it and put my bag to the passenger seat then I started the engine and drove home. When I reached our house; I got my bag and walked in, as expected my mom wasn't here. I walked to my room and locked the door then threw my bag on the bed. I changed my clothes to a green shirt, white shorts, fluffy green slippers and I pony tailed my hair. I threw my school clothes to the laundry bin and jumped to my bed. I got my bag and I started doing my homework so I could be done with it. When I was done I lay on my bed and continued reading The Last Battle. When I finished the book, I looked at the clock it was 6 o'clock. I put my book back to my bookshelf and I took my iPod then walked downstairs. I put on my earphones and turned my iPod on then I listened to music while preparing for dinner. I made fish fillet and started eating it. When I was done I washed the dishes then I looked at the clock, it was 9 o'clock. I walked back to my room, got my pajamas and went to the bathroom. I took a hot shower to relax my tension and muscles. A hot shower always relaxes me. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair and wore my pajamas.

It was 10 pm but I didn't want to sleep so I just kept reading until I would fall asleep. After I read a lot of books, I still didn't want to sleep and I didn't feel sleepy, not one bit. I checked the clock and it was 5 o'clock in the morning. _Wow! How did I do that? I usually fall asleep at 11, how come I didn't even feel sleepy. What if I fall asleep during class? But I don't feel sleepy at all. I even feel normal as if it was like I did sleep. Weird, this never happened before. _Maybe it was just normal and that I would fall asleep again. It is not out of the ordinary I keep repeating to myself. _I'm a normal girl with a normal life._

Or so I thought

But then again I didn't expect something to happen

I mean, who would

Not me, I'm sure

Or any other normal kid


	2. Chapter 2 Surprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Scarlet and her mom**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Scarlet and her mom. The rest are owned by Stephanie Meyer. Places, characters, etc. are fictional and if similarities occur it is pure coincidence and is not intended. Some parts may be real things that are modified so it is purely revised to fiction. **

**I hope you guys liked the 1****st**** chapter and I hope you like this too. ******

**Please review! Thanks! And thanks for reading this!**

**I'm sorry if it's not that good, I'm only an amateur writer and I'm just 13 but I still hope you like the story. ******** Soooo sorry that it took long. I had a lot of things to do. **

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**Bella's POV**

After Scarlet left we all went inside the car and Emmet drove us home. _ I think I've seen her somewhere, but where? When? _I started drifting to my old memories.

* * *

It has been 500 years since the Volturi almost kill us. Since then we have lived a peaceful life. Edward and I went to college in Dartmouth while Renesme stayed in Forks along with the rest of my family –the Cullens and Charlie –and Jacob. We both took night courses. Edward studied medicine and I took up Biology. Every morning we would either go hunting, training for fighting vampires–Edward disapproved of this because he said I didn't need to know this anymore but I still got him to agree –in case I needed it, read, have fun running in the woods, or just stare into each others eyes until night came.

I called Renee everyday and she would e-mail me practically 16 times a day. I also called Charlie in Forks everyday to keep in touch. Charlie didn't talk as much as Renee though since –like me –he isn't much of a talker. I had decided that I should spend as much time as possible with them so that I won't have any regrets when they –and I hate to admit it would happen –"croak". I say the word croak because I hate to mention the D word. Edward and I called Carlisle and the rest if the Cullens everyday so that I won't miss them especially Renesmee and Jacob. Jacob has been in liking terms with my new family ever since he imprinted on Renesmee. At first I was against it, I mean I love him –more than I should have –and he said he would fight for me and now he'll be my "son"? It's just so… I don't know, feels weird, but I agreed after I've seen how happy he made Renesmee and so did Edward.

After a few years we permanently moved out of Forks in order to keep our secret safe. We still visited La Push once In a while since everybody in La Push knew about werewolves and vampires. Billy would just call Charlie and he would come by to La Push and see us. The werewolves still haven't aged until now because we visit and once in awhile nomad vampires would come by in Forks. The only way the werewolves would age s when they give up being a werewolf. People in Forks never really make friends with the kids in La Push so they didn't really notice that most of the people in La Push don't age.

In 2028, there was this huge epidemic sickness in the Southern part of America and it also reached Forks. Vampires and werewolves apparently can't get this sickness, which is good, but I was so scared for Charlie. A lot of people died because of this sickness until Carlisle found a cure and gave it to all the hospitals in America and soon around the world. I was so happy that Carlisle found a cure just in time to save Charlie.

In 2039, scientists finally announced that people can move to Mars using a jet rocket. Most or should I say practically all the population is Mars were scientists, historians, astrologists and very wealthy people. When I say very wealthy, I really mean it. You practically have to be a millionaire to be able to go to Mars. Even though my family is rich enough to go to Mars, we preferred to stay in Earth. If you're wondering what happened to my friends like Angela, Mike and Ben; well Angela married Mike in Forks and they even invited us but of course we couldn't go since they're thirty (it was on 2028) and we still look eighteen. We did give them a present though. We gave them an all expenses paid honeymoon trip to Hawaii. I figured they should experience the feeling of living in a sunny place even for just a few days.

Jessica married Tyler in a city just a few hours from Forks. Remember Tyler, the guy who would've killed me if it wasn't for Edward? Yeah, that's the same guy. Apparently they started getting close after Jessica got dumped by her boss' friend. Obviously we declined saying that we had to visit Renee in Jacksonville. We did give them a "3D Virtual high-tech 300-G flat screen TV". Mike on the other hand moved to Florida and married her colleague Margie and eventually moved back to Forks. We already left Forks by the time they moved back. Everyone thinks we were already living in Europe.

When Charlie, Renee and my friends died I was so devastated. I felt a void in my life. I was crying though there were no tears in my eyes. Renesmee would hug me and make me feel happy. Edward comforted me, hugging me and whispering with his velvet voice "It's going to ok Bella, my love". It took me ten years to finally accept it. I guess this is the hard part of being a vampire. Seeing people you know die as you keep on living. That's why they try to isolate themselves but I couldn't, I still made friends and mourned for them. Was this how Edward felt like when he thought I was dead? …

* * *

"Bella, my love, we're here" Edward said with that velvet voice of his. I looked around and saw that I was the only one in the car. I step out and saw the gray sky drizzling down rain on this little town. I could hear a deer eating grass a few meters away from me. I could also hear Emmet's laughter coming from inside the house. Ever since I became a vampire, I could hear even the lightest movements and the farthest sounds. I stepped inside the house and glided to our room as we passed Emmet and Jasper having an arm wrestling match. Rosalie was looking at herself in the mirror. And Alice was arranging the bloody red roses that she bought this morning. When I stepped into the room, I lay on the bed.

"What are you thinking?" Edward whispered in my ear with that velvet voice of his that made my entire body tingle.

"It's nothing"

"Please tell me. You know I hate it when I can't hear what you're thinking" He whispered again in my ears as I saw the wonder in his eyes.

"It's nothing. Really" Edward was silent, staring into my eyes. I can't keep a secret when he stares at me like that. Suddenly Carlisle car parked in the garage and Edward stood up and went to Carlisle's office. _Saved by the bell, sigh. Wait! Why is Edward going to Carlisle's office? _I grew curious about it and soon I walked to Carlisle's office. I stepped inside and saw Edward and Carlisle in the room and they grew silent.

"Oh Bella, would you like anything?" Carlisle said after an awkward silence.

"Yes. I was wondering if I could know what you're talking about" I said sitting on the smooth, fury chair. Carlisle looked at Edward and Edward gave a nod.

"I guess you could listen to our conversation Bella" Carlisle said as they both sat down on a chair.

"So, as I was saying Scarlet is somewhat different." Edward said continuing his story

"Wait, what do you mean by different?"-Bella

"Well, she's kind of like you. I can't hear her thoughts but the difference is Alice can't see her future either."-Edward

"Maybe she's a werewolf" Carlisle suggested.

"She can't be. She's so petite and werewolves should be very tall by now. And I asked Jacob, he said he'd never heard of her before."-Edward

"And when she touched Edward, she didn't even feel cold" I added.

"Interesting…"-Carlisle

"Well, I have never heard of someone like her. I better call the people I know and ask them if they have heard of someone like her."

"Ok Carlisle" Edward said as we both glided to our room.

* * *

It was 2 o'clock in the morning. A few months past since Scarlet came to Forks. Until now Carlisle hasn't found any creature like her before. Even Alice and Jasper are searching for possible conclusions. We still hang out with Scarlet and she doesn't seem to notice

"Bella, my love, what are you thinking?" Edward said as he took a lock of my hair and put it at the back of my ear.

"I'm just wondering who could Scarlet be. I've lived for 518 years and you have lived about 700 years and yet none of us know what she could be"

"Don't worry, we'll fond out soon" He said then he kissed me with those red lips of his. Suddenly a scream came out from the dinning room that startled us. We glided swiftly to the source of the scream. When we arrived, everybody was there.

"What's wrong?" Renesmee asked worriedly

"That girl! She saw me!" Rosalie shouted angrily. We all just stared at her.

"Who saw you?" Carlisle asked calmly

"That freaking girl Scarlet that's who!" She answered with a high pitched shout. Now we all stared at each other.

After a long awkward silence the doorbell rang.

"Alice, you didn't tell us we had visitors coming." Carlisle said looking at Alice.

"I didn't see anyone coming." Alice said

"I'll go and get the door" Esme offered and strode to the front door.

"Calm down Rosalie. You must be hallucinating from what happened before with April. It's 2am, why would she go here?" Alice said trying to comfort Rosalie.

"I am not hallucinating. I saw her and she saw me! She saw me hunting! She probably knows who we are!" Rosalie yelled as we stayed in silence.

I was terrified. What if it's true? What will we do? What if the Volturi finds out and kills her!?

* * *

I remember that the Volturi banned humans from knowing the existence of vampires. I was the last human that was turned to a vampire. Everybody else was killed immediately. A year after I was turned to a vampire the Volturi suddenly became stricter and more powerful. They started becoming a bit evil.

I still recall April, Rosalie's only human best friend, in 2306. They were inseparable even when April found out about our real identity. Rosalie explained everything to her and she would always understand. For the first time in Rosalie's vampire life she found happiness. But then the Volturi found out and killed her. Rosalie was devastated and was going to kill herself. Fortunately we were able to stop her. From that day on, she thought that everybody was always taking her happiness. That everything she has would always turn to misery. When she saw Scarlet, she became jealous because Scarlet was beautiful, fun, friendly and most of all _human. _Wait, I got distracted again. One of the things vampires easily do. The point is now that Scarlet saw Rosalie, if she finds out the truth she could die. I don't want her to die yet, she's so young! I won't stand it if the reason for her death is us. This is how Rosalie must've felt about April.

* * *

I started panicking in my head. Everybody in the room probably noticed and then I started feeling calm. This, I know came from Jasper. Japer, like Edward, Alice, Renesmee and I have special abilities.

I heard footsteps approaching us. One is Esme's and the other one is someone familiar.

Scarlet

When she entered the room, we all stood there in awkward silence –including Scarlet. After what feels like a few hours, the door opened with a bang and broke the awkward silence.

"Hi Vamps! I'm here to see my Renesmee" Jacob called out from the front door. We just kept frozen there not moving even an inch from where we are. Seth came running into the dinning room and saw us.

"Hey! There you are." Seth said apparently not noticing Scarlet. "Jacob they're here!" He called outside the door. "Hey, why are you all…" Then he saw Scarlet standing there in utter curiosity. Jacob then came in the room and saw Seth frozen too.

"Hey Seth what's with the…" Then Jacob saw Scarlet and probably noticed she's human since he could –like us –hear her heartbeat. He too stood there, pale and frozen still.

"Vampires huh?" Scarlet said staring at us. "I knew there was something_ different _about all of you but I never expected it to be this_ different_." She then started walking around.

"I kind of had a hunch about you guys but none of them came close to a vampire. I mean I did see Rosalie kill that deer but I've always thought vampires drink human blood just like in those ancient stories." She continued

"Nice going wolf" Rosalie said to Jacob with a snarl.

"At least I'm not a dumb blond" Jacob replied

"Wolf? So, you must be one of the Quileutes." She deducted and looked at Jacob and Seth. We stood there shocked that she even knew the Quileutes.

_How did she know about that?_

"Why are you all frozen like you've seen a ghost? Shouldn't it be me who's frozen? I know, why don't you tell me the entire story." Scarlet said sitting down on a chair.

We didn't move

"I'm waiting" Scarlet said

We all stared at each other. After a while we agreed to tell her everything from me being human to the Volturi.

"Wow, I didn't know there were _vegetarian _vampires or vampires for that matter" Scarlet said after we told her our long story and trust me it is so long. "Fascinating"

"We're the ones who are fascinated about you Scarlet. Like I said, Edward including Renesmee, Alice, Bella and Jasper have special abilities but Edward can't read your mind" Carlisle said looking intrigued.

"Am I the only person you've encountered whose mind cannot be read?" Scarlet asked back

"Well, no actually, there was one other person"-Carlisle

"Who?" Scarlet said with anticipation

"It's me" I said and she turned her head to face me

"Really? Wow! But you guys have never come to a conclusion on the reason why Edward can't read our minds?" Scarlet said looking at the gathering around her.

"Yes it's true. We still don't know the reason why this is possible."-Carlisle

"I see. What about Alice? Can she see my future too?" Scarlet said as she sat on the chair once more. Alice started looking to the future.

"Yeah, I can see your future but there are some parts where in your future disappears then reappears suddenly" Alice said

"Did you see me coming here today?"-Scarlet

"No actually" Alice said intrigued. "I always check our future but you never appeared. I did see Rosalie hunting but I didn't see you. I saw her noticing somebody but the person was not in the picture. This person is probably you. I did see a blank future but that was the part where Jacob and Seth came in but our future didn't disappear before that. Wait, when did you decide to go here?"

"Um… Let me see… about 30 minutes before Rosalie's screaming episode" Scarlet replied.

"I was checking the future that time, I should've seen you" Alice said, curiosity filled her face.

"By the way, why did you go here? And at this time? Aren't even feeling sleepy?" Renesmee asked Scarlet. Everybody seemed to be intrigued by the question too.

"Well, the thing is I can't sleep. I mean, I _can _sleep but only when I _want _to. Like if I want to sleep right now I can and if I want to wake up at a specific time I can. The point is its ok if I don't sleep. In fact I haven't been sleeping for months. I just feel like there are a lot of things to see in the night." Scarlet said as she ate the cookie that she got from her molecule adjusting bag.

"And do you know why this is happening?" Carlisle asked

"Um… No, actually I don't really understand it. It only started happening the first day I came to Forks High school." Scarlet replied as she continued eating her cookies.

"Interesting…" Carlisle muttered.

Suddenly the door opened and we saw a person standing there looking angry at us.

"Mom?!" Scarlet said as she stood up

"Let's go home Scarlet." The lady said in a strict voice and she took Scarlet's hand and started bringing her outside.

"But-"

"Now!" Scarlet's mom interrupted.

"Please let her stay" Renesmee said and she touched Scarlet's mom so that her power would affect her. Renesmee's power is to make everybody like her as soon as she touches them.

"No way! Scarlet go outside, I'll met you there." Scarlet's mom said. Scarlet tried to protest but stopped and walked outside.

"Don't you ever talk to her you filthy vampires! And the same goes to you werewolves!" She shouted and she stormed out the house.

We all stood still, shock filled our faces.

"What was that about?" Emmet asked

"I seriously don't know" Carlisle said still in shock.

"How did she know we were vampires? And that Jacob and Seth were werewolves?" I asked

"I didn't even see her coming too" Alice said

"I also couldn't use my power with her. I was trying to calm her but it didn't seem to affect her." Jasper added

"I couldn't read her mind either" Edward said

"My power didn't work too" Renesmee said in disbelief

"Who are they?" Jacob asked

"What are we going to do?" Esme asked

"The only thing we can do for now… Wait" –Carlisle

* * *

**Scarlet's POV**

We drove to our house and I stomped to the front door. When my mom entered the room I was sitting down, waiting for her.

"Why were you hanging out with those bloody vampires and werewolves?" My mom asked in a voice full of fury.

"Because they're nice! And how did you know what they were?!" I shouted back

She didn't answer.

"Why do even care what I do? You always ruin my life. Every time I was starting to fit in, we move again. You never cared what I do! All you cared about is your stupid job!" I started shouting at her. I didn't really want to but it just all came out. Mom sat down in front of me with no sign of anger.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know it's been hard moving all the time but it was for your own good. Now that your 18, it's time I tell you everything." She told me in a calm voice.

_Wait a minute, I'm not 18. I'm just 16._

"Wait, I don't get it. I'm not 18." I told her

"Yes you are." She said smiling at me

"What?" was all I could say to her.

"Scarlet, it's time for you to know the truth"-Mom

"What do you mean by 'the truth'" I asked confused.

Just then, the Robot-o-HelpTech brought us some cleansing juice. I took one and so did mom. She took a sip and continued talking while he Robot-o-HelpTech flew back to the kitchen.

"It's time to tell you everything, starting with… Um, well, I'm not your mother..."

**Well what do you think? I hope you guys like it. Please give comments and/or suggestions. Thanks for reading! As much as possible, please give a review. If you have any ideas to add to the story or scenes/happenings that you would want to happen, just leave it in the review. Thanks again! ******


	3. Chapter 3 You said what now?

**I changed some of the parts. That was an error on my part so, sorry. Now this is completely right.**

**This chapter is kind of boring because it mostly talks about her past and about who she is. I wish I could skip this but this part is essential for the following chapters. The last part is the exciting part for you guys to wait for the following chapter. I promise the next chapter is all about the story and not about her past. **

**Thank you for the people who review and who puts this story as their favorites. I really appreciate it.**

**Sorry again that it took so long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight sagas and all Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer except for Scarlet, Lily, Samantha and Jonathan.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3 **

"What?" I managed to say from the shock of her news. "Y-you're joking, right?"

"I'm afraid I'm not joking. " She said as she sat properly and took another sip of juice. "Scarlet, your real name is Josephine Anne Dios Eastere. Your name if you noticed forms the word JADE, which is the rarest of all stones in both the human and non-human world. You are also a prophecy stone princess, a princess that comes every few hundred years to destroy evil and restore peace to both worlds. You were actually first born in the 21st century. During that time nobody had knowledge on a way to kill a prophecy stone princess, knowledge that the Death Sorcerers wanted to attain.

One day a vampire transformed you to become one of them and your power became weak and you couldn't control yourself. You fought with the side of the vampires. Then you were brutally killed by the Volturi at a young age. The Death Sorcerers found out about your death and teamed up with the Volturi. Apparently the only way to kill a royal descendent including a prophecy stone princess is for them to become a vampire and be killed while they are weak. The Volturi transformed and killed royal families and soldiers while the Death Sorcerers would provide them magical defenses.

During the next 500 years, the Volturi and Death Sorcerers became stronger and stronger, defeating good one by one. When we thought that all hope was lost, you were born. It was a surprise to all of us because a prophecy princess has never been killed. After just a few days, the Death Sorcerers found out about your birth/reincarnation and came to get you. Your parents and all the forces of good fought to distract the Death Sorcerers while they found a way to keep you safe.

I was the one assigned to protect you and I brought you to the human world. We changed your name, age, everything. For a while you were safe but as soon as you turned ten, your powers started appearing little by little. If we stayed at a place long enough, they could track you down, so we moved. That's the reason why we kept moving, so that they wouldn't track you down. Your real birth date is July 16, 2490 which means a few months ago you turned 18. And now I'm going to give you this"

She handed me a very old, small, dusty, red book. I looked at the book; it was titled 'The prophecy princess'. The letters of the title look as if they were brand new but its style was very old.

"That book will tell you the basic knowledge you will need to know. It's been a long night. Why don't you read that in your room while I call the non-human world?" She said standing up from the couch.

"Wait." I said and she looked at me. "Can I ask you a few questions first?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Since you're not my mom and you're not human, who and what are you?" I asked curiously

"Oh, that, well my real name is Lily and I'm a water fairy. Like some magical creatures, I can choose whether to age or not. I've lived for 187 years but as you can see I stopped my age at 34. I can heal wounds magically. I can control water and anything in it." She said proudly.

"Doesn't legend say that fairies are small?" I asked her jokingly.

"Well, most human legends are not true though some of them are. When you go to the non-human world, you notice that their way different from what humans say. For example trolls, trolls are not really ugly; in fact some of them are gorgeous. They can transform to different beings. It just so happens that a human saw a troll transform to something ugly. One spotting and everybody label them ugly. Seriously, humans jump to conclusions all the time." Lily replied sounding a bit frustrated. I'm guessing she likes a troll.

"Well" Lily sighed and stood up. "You should go to your room and think or rest, whatever you want to do. I'll just go and call the magical world and report to them everything." She snapped her fingers and a small puff of gold smoke appeared. Then a face followed after that. I wasn't able to see the face because Lily was already walking to the kitchen.

I stood up and walked to my room, the book still on my hand. I lay on by bed and opened the book. Page by page, I read the book. It mostly told about magical beings, what they look like, what they do and what they are capable of. It gave some herbs for healing, a map of the entire magical world and a few pages about the prophecy princes. After I was done reading the entire book, someone knocked on the door; it was Lily.

"May I come in?" She asked

"Yeah, sure" I answered back.

"I just finished talking to your parents and the council. They decided that we would be going there in three days. This will give you enough time to pack your things and say your goodbyes."

"Ok"

"Oh, and please don't talk or even go near those vampires and the werewolves too."

"If you wanted me to avoid vampires and werewolves, why did you bring us here in Forks?"

"Well, based on our knowledge, werewolves fight off vampires. So, I thought this would be a good place to go to. I guess I was wrong, I didn't know that the werewolves here are friends with those vampires."

"Wait, this book said that werewolves don't exist anymore." I said and lifted the book so that she could see it.

"Well, the werewolves you saw are really called shape shifters. They shift into a specific animal. It depends on the gene. Some shift to dogs, fish, wolves, any animal really. When the shape shifters' gene is that of a wolf, we consider them werewolves since they behave closely to the real thing."

"Oh. Tell me what my parents are like."

"They're both great people. Your mother is so beautiful, smart, kind, caring and a great witch. Your father on the other hand is handsome, smart, a powerful sorcerer but very strict and serious. Well, I guess I better go now. I have to get things ready for our trip. Goodnight Jade" Lily said and she gave me a friendly hug. She walked out the door and now I'm alone in my room.

Now I have time to think everything that has happened.

_July 16… isn't that the day I first met the Cullens? Yeah, come to think of it, it was the exact day. I can't believe the Cullens are evil. They were so nice to me even the shape shifter werewolf guy, well maybe except for Rosalie. I can't believe that vampires, werewolves, fairies, witches and other magical creatures really exist. I've always wished to see one and now I found out I am one. _

_All this time we kept moving to keep me safe, that my life was a lie. I wonder what my real parents look like. I wonder what the magical world will be like. I guess I'll sleep now –even though I don't need it._

I turned off the light from the ceiling and turned on the lamp standing on my tabled beside the bed. I lay down and went to sleep knowing that tomorrow I would wake up at the exact time I wanted to which is 5am.

I woke up and didn't even bother looking at the clock. I knew what time it was, it was 5am. I stood up and took a quick shower. I wore a plain, red shirt, my old jeans, my pair of white rubber VtechShoes T56 and my favorite black any weather jacket. I took my bag and walked slowly down the stairs. I could smell old style pancakes being cooked by the cooking robotron –we call her Sam. I sat down the chair and Sam put hot pancakes on the table.

"Sam, where's Lil-, I mean mom?" I asked her. Robots like Sam can interact and communicate with us. She can also store at least 20 years of your entire life without missing one little detail.

"She is outside Scarlet." She said with her robot voice control.

"Oh, ok. Thanks" I told her and she flew to the kitchen. I ate my pancakes fast and drank some low fat orange power juice. I grabbed my bag and went outside.

"I'm going to school now." I told Lily who was sitting outside the porch.

"Ok, take care and remember, don't talk to the Cullens or that wolf." She warned me

"Yeah I know" I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and I went to school.

"Hey Scarlet! About what happened last night, um, well, how did your mom know about… us?" Alice said as I stepped out of the car. I didn't even notice her coming. I ignored her question and started walking. I glanced back and saw her just standing there looking for answers that I didn't bother giving to her. She looked so innocent and hurt by what I did; I _almost _walked back to her and told her everything.

_She's a bloody vampire! She_'s _not innocent, her kind killed me. Lily said all of her kind is the same, they eat and kill people. I have to save my family and the magical world. I have to defeat the Volturi and I know that the Cullens are on the Volturi's side. So Scarlet, just stop thinking about it! I leaving in three days and I'll never see them again._

Three days have passed and now I'm finally going to see the magical world and of course my family.

"Are you ready to go?" Lily asked me for about the millionth time.

"Yeah I am" I said excitedly.

"Well, let's go then" She replied with a big smile

She took a key from her pocket and used it to open something in the air. Then something appeared it looks like a black hole only it's colorful. I stared at it, _What is that? _

"Well, aren't you coming?" Lily asked

"In there?"

"Yeah, don't worry this is a portal. We use this to travel to and from the two worlds. We just use this key" She held the key for me to see "and then we just open the portal in the air. We can use this key anywhere and all you have to do is think about the place you wanna go to. You can even go to different places in the world"

"You mean I could use that to go to Europe right this second?"

"Well, yeah. Except we won't" She said and she stepped inside the portal. I hesitated but then I followed her into the portal.

The next thing I saw was a world. A world that looks somewhat like the world we left only here, in this world I see flying people, really small and totally huge people. I think the smallest one was about 2 inches tall! I could also see people going in and out of portals. Some had wings, big ears, claws, etc. It was like looking at fictional movie only it was real. The sky was royal blue and the clouds looked so fluffy. The atmosphere feels so calming and cheerful. The streets were clean and everything has a mixture of traditional and modern styles. I saw a hotel with a modern structure and traditional brown bricks. The mall next to it was covered with glass and at the side of the mall were cars, bikes, and any transformational devises. I saw a girl parking her bike –she was flying.

"Whoa"

"Don't worry; you'll get use to it." Lily said. She went inside a red SpeedcarV86 sports car and gave me a sign to come in. I followed her, the door closed automatically and the car started moving.

"Nice car Lily" commented her

"This is not my car; it's your older sister's"

"I have an older sister?" I said happily. _I've always wanted a sister_

"You _had_ an older sister. She died during the battle to help distract the evil forces. She was twenty, brave, athletic, powerful and very beautiful, just like you." She said, giving me a sad smile

"Oh."I didn't realize that tears were falling from my eyes

"Don't cry Jade, its okay." Giving me a friendly hug

"How come everyone who tries to help me ends up being dead, missing or traumatized?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When I was ten, I had a friend who saved me from the fire in school. Carol, you remember her right? She found me unconscious and called the teachers. The next day, she was missing. When I was thirteen, Hanna saved me from kidnappers by using her black belt skills. The week after that day, she went crazy. And now my sister helped me and now she's dead… The things that happened to Carol and Hanna, are they related to this evil force?"

"Unfortunately, yes. A sorcerer was the one who started the fire that's the reason why no one could figure out how the fire started. The kidnappers were evil trolls. They disguised themselves as humans and tried to take you. That's the reason why we moved the day after that event happened. I'm sorry that all these things happen but now you're going to learn how to use your power and save everybody."

"I guess so"

"If it makes you feel any better, you still have a little sister who's alive. She's sixteen and I know she'll be happy to see you." She said, trying to cheer me up "Oh, we're here"

I looked out the window and saw a huge castle made of gold, precious stones, silver and glass. It was magnificent. A huge gate made of gold opened and I saw men surrounding the place. They were all wearing white gloves with the fingers of the gloves cut off. The car drew near the castle and it stopped. The driver opened the door and we stepped out of the car and into the castle. The door, I observed, was surrounded by rubies and covered with gold. We stepped through the door and walked a long hallway the hallway had a jade-colored carpet and the walls were white with gold windows and a lot of old, priceless ornaments, statues and pictures. I gazed at each picture, one by one. They were all prophecy stone princesses like me. The first picture was a blond-haired lady, about thirty to thirty-five years old. She looked beautiful and elegant. She wore a gorgeous gown made from the Renaissance Period. I looked down at the picture and saw that her name was Ruby and she was the stone princess of the Renaissance.

I looked at the rest one by one until I noticed a familiar face. The girl in the picture had dark hair, innocent eyes and a beautiful face. She was only young, about 15 years old. She wore a blue, velvet gown. I looked down to see her name but it wasn't written there.

"That was you when you were born in the 21st century. This was taken a few days before you were killed." Lily said to me and her words made me freeze. _This was me before I died. The girl in the picture looks so innocent and elegant while I, on the other hand, is clumsy, a rebel and was never considered beautiful. _

"Come on, we better go. You're parents are waiting for you in the next room." Lily said and we started walking again, coming nearer the door. _I can't believe it. My real parents are just on the other side of this wall._

Lily opened the door and we stepped into a beautiful room. It was a library. The entire room was full of books, comfortable couches and tables. From my point of view, the library is so huge that I can't even see the door. The windows were still made of gold and the shelves were made of the finest wood and the couch, by the looks of it, was made of the finest materials. Seated on two chairs a few feet from us were two people dressed in elegant clothing. The woman on the left was wearing a simple, elegant, gold-silk dress. She also had diamonds around her neck and a crown composed of every stone in the world on top of her head. She had red wavy hair, blue eyes and a very white complexion.

The man on the right was wearing a white suit similar to a businessman except that this suit had diamonds for buttons and the collar was made of silver. He had blond hair, brown eyes and a white complexion. When they saw us, they stood up and greeted us.

"Jade, these are your parents. This is Samantha Eastere, your mother, and Jonathan Eastere, your father." Lily said

"Uh… Hi" I said awkwardly.

"We're very glad to finally see you again." My mom said and gave me a smile. Her voice was so sweet, royal and elegant.

"I'm glad to see you too Jade." My father said. "Now we need to get down to business." He said in a strict voice.

"But Jonathan, she just came. Do we really need to talk about this right away?"

"Yes Samantha, we have to. There's no time to lose. The darkness has already gained a lot."

"Very well; Jade and Lily please seat down." She pointed her hand on a red velvet sofa and all sat down. My parents sat at the sofa directly in front of us.

"The darkness has grown stronger over the past years. People feared the darkness for they have immense power. They control the night. As soon as the sun sets down, the evil forces appear. In this world, the sun shines bright when the forces of good are strong and the forces of evil turn weak and vice versa when the night comes. You are the only person who would have the power to destroy them and retain the peace in both worlds. Of course you will not be alone; everybody on the side of good will help too. The darkness is growing stronger as time goes by and I'm afraid that if they grow too strong, not even you could save us. Starting tomorrow, you will take classes on magic, potion, all those stuff. And you will have to return to the human world and live there after your lessons"

"But why?" I asked

"Because, the powers of evil are stronger here and if you stay her for a long time, they could track you down easily."

"So where am I moving to now?"

"You're going to stay in Forks" My dad answered

"But there are vampires in Forks! Lily said that the vampires are on the side of evil"

"Yes they are and having vampires in Forks is the reason why we chose you to stay there. If the Volturi knows vampire reside there then they won't bother looking for you there." My mom said.

"Okay, I guess"

"Now, you better go back to the human world. It's getting late and the darkness is coming." My mom said and Lily stood up and made a portal.

"Come on Jade" Lily said

"Oh, and one more thing, your name there will still be Scarlet and her in this world you will be known as Josephine, not Jade." My father said. We walked through the portal and the next thing I saw was my bedroom.

"It's been a long night. Go and rest"

"But I don't need sleep" I said

"I know, but you have to be seen as a normal non-magical girl."

"Fine" I said and she closed the door. I laid down on my bed grabbed my iPod and after a few minutes, started to sleep.

* * *

**Third person omniscient POV**

It was night time and the room was dark. Five people stood there, waiting for their guest.

The door opened silently but all five of them noticed it. A figure came out from the door and walked to the center of the room.

"You asked for me?" The boy standing on the center of the room said.

"Yes we did. Was she there?" One of the five men spoke.

"No she wasn't there. So now where do I go to search for her?"

"In Forks, where the Cullens live" the second man said.

"But it always rains there. Isn't darkness her weakness?" The boy replied

"Yes but I sensed power coming from Forks." A man said. This man wasn't standing in line with the five men but instead was standing in the side, listening.

"Very well then master. I will go to Forks and search for the prophecy princess right away." The boy said and he bowed to the men in the room and walked out the door; heading to Forks.

**So what do you guys think? I know this chapter is boring but again you guys need to know this. I promise the following chapters will be more exciting. If you have time please review.**


	4. Chapter 4 Friend or Foe?

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and thank you for reading my story. I really appreciate it. Thanks to all those who made this your favorite story or made me their favorite author. Please enjoy this chapter and I'll post the next one as soon as I can. I don't know when I'll be finished with it because again as I've said before I'm 13 and the next two weeks are my exams but I'll do my best to post it fast. I'm sorry if my grammar is not that good and if some of the characters are not themselves. I'm just new at this so I apologize for them in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original Twilight characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer. This is a work of fiction and any resemblance to persons, living or dead, or places, events or locales is purely coincidental. The characters are productions of my imagination and used fictitiously.**

**Note: I can't wait for the Twilight movie!!! I'm so excited! It's coming to theaters on November 26 here in my country and I'm so excited!!! I'm such a Twilight fan. Hope you guys enjoy and love the movie once you see it. If you've seen it please review here if it's good or bad (but no spoilers) because I'm watching it a few days after the premier, thanks! Please enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Scarlet's POV**

I woke up and felt the warmth of the sun. I opened my eyes and saw the sun shining in my room. I got out of bed and took a quick shower. I wore my old jeans and a blue shirt. I grabbed my bag and walked down the stairs. I saw Lily sitting on a chair, eating breakfast. I sat directly I front of her and grabbed a plate.

"Nice weather we have today. The first sunny day we had since we got here." Lily said during breakfast.

"It's okay I guess I'm not really fond of sunny days."

"Yes, but you should learn to like it since it gives you the most power unlike darkness."

"Yeah, maybe I'll get used to it."

"Oh yeah, Scarlet, about the Cullens-"

"Yeah I know; don't talk to them, avoid them, blah, blah, blah"

"Well, that's not exactly what I was going to say. You see, the council talked about it and they told me that you should be friends with the Cullens so that they won't report to the Volturi and they won't get suspicious. That doesn't mean that you should get really close to them. They are vampires and you should always be in a crowd of people when you're with them. That implies to all the people you hang out with."

"Okay. I'll patch things up with the Cullens."

"Good. Well look at the time it's time for you to go to school."

"Okay, bye" I took my bag and went to school.

When I arrived in school, I looked for the Cullens but they were nowhere in sight. I gave up searching for them and went to class. I took my seat in the middle of the class and waited for the teacher to come.

"Okay class, before we start, I would like to introduce to you our new student. Please come in." Our teacher said and a boy came in. He had black wavy, ruffled hair, brown eyes, and a white complexion. He was about six feet tall and had a well-built in body. He stood at the front of the class and I saw everybody staring at him with curiosity. The girls were looking at him as if they saw an angel and I couldn't blame them, he was good-looking.

"Hey, my name is Miguel Stanford and it's nice meeting all of you. I hope that you will make my stay here in Forks wonderful." He said with a smile. The girls all smiled at him back and the boys looked somewhat jealous and intimidated.

"Miguel, please take a seat right there in the third row." He walked gracefully and sat next to me.

"All right class, please get your devices and go to page three hundred seventeen in your English literature eBook." The teacher said and we got our devices and went to page three hundred seventeen. Device is what the teacher calls our CCV34. This device is like a mini laptop and we just touch the screen and it would go to the page you desire. Some are voice commanded and some are activated by the brain's response to the gadget.

"_Okay now Shakespeare was one of the…" _

How I wish class was faster. A few hundred years ago they tried using a brain machine for people to learn fast but people abused it and started becoming lazy. They forgot their passion and some kids created more crimes. So, in the end they stuck to teaching verbally like this.

"Hey! I'm Miguel." He said to me during classes.

"I know, you told the entire class a while ago."

"And you would be…?"

"I'm Scarlet."

"Scarlet, I was wondering if you could show me around the school."

"I'm new here too. I've only been here for a few months so I don't really know the school and the neighborhood yet."

"Oh… maybe we can explore the place together." I wanted to say yes. He was gorgeous but I remembered what Lily told me; be careful.

"I'll think about it."

"Today is one of those rare sunny days right? It's wonderful isn't it?"

"I guess so… I'm not really fond of the sun. I never really liked going to beaches and all those stuff."

"Oh… I see"

_Ring!!!_

The bell rang and class was dismissed. It was time for lunch. I stuffed my device in my bag, zipped it and started walking out the door. I went to the cafeteria and lined up.

"What would you like to have miss?" The robot asked me when it was my turn.

"I'd like some pepperoni, cheese and garlic pizza, a glass of power-up mango juice and a double coated rich chocolate soufflé." I replied to the robot and she zapped my plate and the food was there.

Robots these days are very helpful like Sam, our house robot; she can cook, clean and put even the biggest objects in her memory box –shrinking them of course. The robot in the cafeteria can create food out of nothing. You just tell it what you want and they would create that food with a simple ray. There are also robots that automatically check our papers, arrange data chips for our devices, make clothes, fix cars, fix the ozone layer, and so much more.

I took my tray and walked to an empty spot in the cafeteria. I sat down and soon after Miguel walked towards me. As he walked towards me, I could see the flirtatious glances that the girls are giving him. He stood in front of me holding his tray and giving me a big smile.

"May I seat here?" He asked me.

"U-uh, sure" He sat next to me and I could see people staring at us.

We talked awkwardly for a while about the school, Forks, anything. He told me that he came from Paris. His family stayed in Paris while he went to live here in Forks; living only with the maids and their family's most trusted butler. I told him about living in California only –I couldn't trust him; at least not yet –and my hobbies. After a while the school bell rang and I went to my next class, PE.

I love PE. It's the only subject in school where I can release my anger. Today's sport is Volleyball. I've always been good in volleyball; I've been playing volleyball since I was twelve. I could beat the best player in California, Manhattan, all of them. I sat on the second row as the teacher spoke.

"_As you all know, we will be doing volleyball today. Now volleyball is one of the…"_

He kept talking and I didn't bother to listen. I knew everything about volleyball. I scanned the room, looking at my possible teammates and opponents. At the end of the row I saw a brown haired guy staring at me with his red eyes. He looked at me with an expression I couldn't determine but I knew he was staring at _me_. I looked away from him and looked at the teacher. _Who is he? _I've never noticed him before, was he a new student? I couldn't tell. I tried focusing on the teacher and listened to him; trying to block the memory of him for a while.

_I'm not going to lose because of her. I have to focus and not think of her for a while. I shouldn't lose my focus to win. I'm not going to lose to them. _

"Okay, so now we divide you into groups. Scarlet, Tina, Holly, Bea and Kathy, you're group one. Please stand up and go to that corner then warm up." He said and then he pointed at the edge of the room.

"_Next, Dana, Jessica…"_

We stood up and walked to the edge. I looked at my new teammates; they're good enough, I thought to myself.

"Okay guys let's warm up." One of the girls said. I could tell she was one of those preppy types, always cheerful. She had red hair, normal height, brown eyes and a wide smile.

"_And Nathan, you're group three"_

I looked at the crowd of people and saw the brown haired guy stand up. He stared at me for a second and turned to go to his group. _So his name's Nathan._

"Umm… Scarlet, hello?" The blond haired girl said.

"Uh, what?" I asked, trying to focus myself.

"We should warm up."

"Oh… right"

"Hey, are you okay?" The black haired girl said. She has a bob haircut and a worried look in her face.

"I'm fine. I just got distracted that's all."

"Oh, okay then." She smiled at me and started stretching. I started stretching too. I did jumping jacks, a little bit of yoga, arm and feet stretches, splits and back-bends.

"Wow! You're so flexible." Another girl said to me.

"Uh… thanks"

"We are so beating the other teams even if we're all girls and they have boys on their team!" the preppy one said.

"Oh, my name's Bea." She held out a hand and I shook it. Bea also has black hair; it was straight and reached her breast. She has side bangs too. She has light brown-colored skin and wore glasses.

After a while I got to know all of them. Holly was the girl with blond hair; it was wavy and reached the top of her ribcage. She had tan-colored skin and glossy pink lips. She had a fashionable jacket on and wore stylish rubber shoes. She loves fashion and wants to be a designer one day. She's not totally rich but somewhat rich. The other one was Tina. She had red, v-cut hair, white complexion, a wide smile and preppy personality. She loves doing do-it-yourself stuff and wants to one day write famous novels. Kathy had the bob styled hair; it was black. She wore a necklace with a silver, glittery guitar-shaped pendant. She loves music and plays a lot of instruments. She wants to be a singer slash composer slash celebrity one day. She was rich but her parents didn't approve of her rock n' roll style. Her parents were one of those we-want-a-girly-well-mannered-girl-who-dresses-up-right types, so she changes her clothes here in school. Bea's an A student and super smart. She could answer and solve anything that involved studies. She was a real Einsteinete.

We played volleyball against ten teams and won every time. When we played against the team of Molley he kept staring at me. Honestly he scared me a little, _only a little._ When PE was finish, we went straight to the shower room. I took a short, hot and refreshing shower to remove the aches in my body. After my shower I wrapped the towel around my body and headed to the locker room.

* * *

"Did you hear about the creepy old man that moved in that old house?" One of the girls said as I was standing in front of my locker, putting on my shoes.

"Yeah I heard of it. They say he's crazy; saying things like 'the witches are among us! Be afraid!' I mean who would believe such a thing? " Her friend said mimicking the old man's words.

_Witches are among us? Gasp, does he know? Is he an ally of the Kings of Evil (that's what I call the gang of the Volturi and the Death Sorcerers)? Does he know it's me? This is trouble, I have to tell Lily._

_

* * *

_

"Hey Scarlet, we were wondering if you'd like to hang out with us this Friday. Bea, Kathy, Holley and I are going to watch the movies. So, you wanna come with?" Tina said while I was walking to my next class.

"What are you watching?"

"Oh, we're watching Vampire Diaries. I hear it's super nice. It's great that the producers thought of using that old story as a movie; I mean that story has been famous since 2006." She said cheerfully. I really don't know how she gets all that energy and she talks so fast I almost didn't understand her. "So are you coming or what?"

"Um, I'll go ask my mom first."

"Okay, great, tell me what your mom says tomorrow k?"

"Okay"

"Well I better go to Biology class. Bye!" She said, running to her class, giving me a wave. I stood there for a second and started walking again. _Since I'm staying here, I guess it's time to finally have some real friends._

_

* * *

_

_Finally, school is over. I can't wait to go and start my first ever magic/princess lessons. I hope they learn cool stuff like I see on TV, like disappearing, levitating, and all those cool things._

I walked to my car and started driving home. I decided to drive on wheels since they sky looked kind of crowded up there. A few miles away from school and I felt like I was being followed. I've been feeling this since I left school. _Was someone following me?_ I ignored it and started driving faster. I was driving at the maximum speed limit when I saw someone or something moving in the forest. I ignored it at first thinking it was an animal. After a while I felt like the thing in the forest was following me. Heard sounds coming from the trees but when I look there, it looked so calm. I could hear it and I was sure it wasn't my imagination.

I kept driving fast, hoping I would lose him. I looked at the forest once more then when I looked back at the road there a dog o the road. I pressed the beak as hard as I could and managed to stop just in time; too bad that that sudden stop caused the car –by reasons I can't tell –to stop working. I tried to drive by air; it worked for a while then the system crashed and I hit the ground again. I pressed the yellow button at the bottom of the panel then the car's computer system searched for the problem.

"Sorry, the engine has crashed and as to be fixed by the Robo-repairs. Please press the Robo-repairs button to call for help." The computer said and I did what she told me. I pressed the button and transferred the data that the computer's car stored to them.

"We-will-be-going-there-as-soon-as-possible-miss-Scarlet" The robot said through the little screen and then the screen turned off. I don't mind staying here for a while. I can do my homework and stuff since there's a table, chair and more that can be pulled from the wall. The thing that I'm afraid of is the thing that was following me. It's been 600 years since the car was invented and yet they still haven't invented a car that can't be broken.

As I was doing my homework I felt someone was coming near the car. Then I heard soft footsteps coming closer and closer. I froze and started to remember my karate moves back in grade school. Suddenly, someone started knocking on the driver seat's window. I still didn't move an inch. I just sat there, frozen. I held my breath and slowly turned my head to see who was at the window. When I saw the window, no one was there. This got me –for the first time in my life –horribly scared. I turned my head again to my table –.

_GASP!_

"Oh my God, it's just you." I said, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" Miguel said worriedly.

"N-no, o-okay, maybe a little" I said as my breathing started going back to normal.

"You know you shouldn't have let your car door unlocked. Someone could have come in here easily."

_The car door was open! Oh my God, what if someone evil was here. He could've killed me easily. Good thing it was only Miguel._

"Oh, I guess I didn't notice. So it was you who knocked on my window."

"Yeah but when I saw the car was unlocked, I let myself in to see if you were okay."

"Oh, thanks"

"What happened to your car anyway?"

"The engine crashed or something so I've been here for a while waiting for the Robo-repairs." At that time the Robo-repairs came and told me that they could fix the car but it would take two days.

"Two days?! How am I going to go to school? I hate riding the bus." I exclaimed

"I could drive you. It's only for two days." Miguel offered me. I forgot he was even here.

"I don't know. I mean I don't want to bother you." _And I can't be alone with you. You seem nice but you could be one of them and kill me. Plus even if you're not, being alone with you could drive me nuts. Let's face it I'm crushing on you!_ I added in my mind.

"Come on, I's only two days. I won't bite. If you want you can even drive so that if I do something to you, you could drive us off a cliff." He said and laughed.

"I guess its okay and you can drive the car." You seem harmless.

"Well-then-it's-settled; we-will-bring-you-your-car-after-two-days." The robot said and it drove away bringing my car with him.

"Well, let's go. It's almost dark." Miguel said, leading me to his car. Whoa, his car is one of the most expensive cars in America. I heard it costs billions.

He drove me home and we had an awkward silence for a few minutes. After a while, we started talking about random stuff. When we arrived in my house, I saw all the lights on and stepped out of the car. He stepped out too and walked me to the front door. Lily burst open the door when we reached the steps.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK THINKING WHO KNOWS WHAT HAPPPEND TO YOU!" She was so focused on me that she didn't see Miguel.

"Look, calm down, I'm here. My car got broken so I had to wait for Robo-repairs to come. They said it would take two days to be fixed and Miguel drove me home." I said trying to calm her down. At my words, she finally noticed Miguel standing next to me.

"Oh, Miguel thanks for driving her home. Why don't you stay for dinner? It's the least I could do to thank you." Lily offered. Miguel agreed and soon we ate dinner.

Sam served us some steak with fresh herbs and some cheese n' bacon mashed potatoes. Miguel told Lily about his offer to drive me to and from school until my car was fixed. Lily refused at first but thanks to Miguel's charm she agreed soon after. Lily seems to like Miguel a lot and who could blame her, he has such a 'magnetic' personality and looks to top it off. After dinner we watched some movies and talked about our carpool arrangements. Soon after he left and went home.

"He so nice and cute; do you like him?" Lily said after Miguel left.

"N-no of course not"

"Liar, liar, I can sense you're lying. It's one of my powers to sense whether a person is lying or not and you are so lying."

"Okay, I like him. Happy?"

"Yes but I would be happier if you date him."

"What? I though you said I have to be careful."

"I know but I checked him, he has no aura of power and he doesn't have that vampire signature eyes. He looks like a normal, hot kid. So go ahead and date him."

"I thought you were supposed to act like my parent."

"I know but I still act like a teenager you know. Even though I'm old in years, I've always lived my life as a teenager."

"Oh, and speaking of going out, some kids form school asked me if I could go watch a movie with them on Friday."

"Really? Who are going?"

"Bea, Holley, Tina and Kathy"

"Okay, you can go as long as you're around people and that also goes with Miguel. Even if I want you to date him, we still have to be careful."

"Okay, oh yeah what about my magic lessons?"

"Oh yeah, I have to call the council and tell them you're fine. You can just start tomorrow, it's already late. Go and sleep" I stood up and walked up the stairs.

"Oh yeah, did you fix things up with the Cullens?" Lily said just before I entered my room

"Not yet, they weren't there. It's sunny, remember? I'll go talk to them tomorrow."

"Okay, don't forget"

"I won't"

I closed the door and lay on the bed. I'm so tired today. This day was filled with surprise, too many surprises. I am in need of relaxation. I turned to the side of my bed and pressed the massage bed button. In a snap, the bed instantly turned into a relaxing massage bed and the I went to sleep.

* * *

**Third Person Omniscient POV**

The boy opened the door to his house and went straight to his room.

_Knock, knock_

The door opened and a familiar face appeared.

"Ah, master, you're here. Would you like me to fetch you some dinner?"

"No thank you. I'm full; I had dinner on the way here." The boy replied lying on is giant bed.

"Okay master, would you like anything?"

"I guess you could get me some fresh red blood wine."

"Of course, my master" The man replied.

He closed the door and the boy was alone again. A few minutes passed and he came inside the room again. This time he was holding a circular gold tray with the wine of top of it on his left hand. And on the other, he was holding a phone.

"Master, the Volturi called and wishes to speak to you." The man said as he placed the sparkling tray on the table beside the boy's bed.

"Okay, give it here and you may leave." The boy said holding his palm up as the man gave him the phone. And then as ordered he left the room and preceded to his own room a few rooms apart.

"Hello?" The boy said through the phone and took a sip of his wine.

"How was your day in Forks? Have you found her?" The man on the other line said in a heartless tone.

"No I haven't found her yet but I will."

"Good, keep on searching. I can sense she's still there. Investigate every person who lives there. We don't know how long she's been hiding there."

"I thought you said that her aura was sensed a few months ago, so why investigate everybody?"

"I just realized that they could have been keeping her there for a long time and the council must have been sending auras around the globe to confuse us. When she turned eighteen that is when her aura was shown in full power so she could be anyone."

"Yes, I understand. Tomorrow I will search through the forest again and this time thoroughly since the Cullens will be at work or in school."

"Excellent, I will be calling again tomorrow to see how it goes. Goodbye"

"Goodbye" He turned off the phone and tossed it to the side. He finished his wine with one last sip.

"I will find her and kill her. There is nothing that can stop me from doing so." He spoke to himself, his voice full of determination. Imagining things that he would do to the prophecy princess once he's found her made him smile a wicked smile. He gave a quiet laugh as he continued planning for the search for the girl.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

"Hey Emmet! Where's Bella?" I asked happily. I can't wait for the prom even if it is a few months away.

"I think she's with Edward in their room. You know how lovey-dovey they get when their alone." He said with a smirk

"Thanks for the image" I said sarcastically. I glided to their room and knocked on the door. "I know you're in there. Open up!" The door opened and I saw Bella and Edward standing there.

"Do you need anything Alice?" Edward asked

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. I need to talk to Bella alone."

"Why?" Bella asked

"To talk about the prom of course and Edward can't be here or it'll ruin the surprise."

"But the prom is a few months away Alice" Bella protested

"I know but I want to make sure that everything's perfect. It is your 500th prom; it's your jubilee year." I argued

"Sigh, fine; sometimes I think it's just an excuse for you to dress me up and go shopping"

"No, of course not but I do enjoy those parts." I said smiling.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone." He kissed Bella and turned to me "Now Alice don't overdo it." He said and he walked downstairs.

"Okay so I'm thinking we go shopping on-"

_I'm in the forest, running. I went inside a cave and kept running. I hope I'm not too late. I have to save her. The inside of the cave looked like a hallway; it was long and barely lit. Oh, come on, how long is this passageway? I ran faster and I could see the end of the pathway. The light grew bigger and bigger; finally I'm here. Now I've got to find her before they do. _

"_Hey you, stop right there!" A tall guy shouted. He was looking at me. I ran faster and quickly went into the store. Using my greatest speed, I took clothes and went to the dressing room. I changed immediately and walked calmly outside._

"_Hey you over there!" Te guys said. Did he recognize me even in this outfit? He came closer to me. "Have you seen a vampire go through here?"_

"_No I'm afraid I haven't. I was in the dressing room, sorry." I replied in a slow, weak voice trying to cover up my face._

"_Okay, when you see her please avoid her. She is dangerous"_

"_Okay, I will. Thank you." Me dangerous? The danger is not me but them. Speaking of them I have to find her right now. _

_I walked out the store and ran up the hill. I took a car and drove as fast as I could. I pressed the fly button and flew up in the air. Whoa, this is 3x faster than my car. I still have a chance to get her before they do._

"Alice, are you okay?" Bella asked worriedly

"Yeah I'm f-fine."

"What did you see? By the looks of your face you were worried, scared and in a hurry."

"Honestly, I don't understand this vision. All I know is that I was in the forest then went to this cave and at the end of the cave was like a different place. I was worried and kept hoping that I wasn't too late to save her –who ever she is. The weird thing was this guy knew I was a vampire and I kept saying I wasn't the dangerous on it was them."

"Who's them?"

"I don't know"

"You have to go tell Carlisle."

"I know, I'll tell him after school; come on, we're going to be late." I said. As we drove to school I couldn't help thinking who is she? If it was me doing it, I should know who are 'she' and 'them' but I do know that it's important.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Please review! And thanks for reading. Now before you go I have some questions for you, please put your answers as a review. Here are my questions:**

**Who do you think is that crazy old man's part in the story?**

**What is Alice's vision talking about?**

**Who's the boy searching for Scarlet?**

**What's the role of Holley, Kathy, Bea and Tina? What do you think will they contribute in the latter part of the story?**

**What do you think is Miguel's role in this story?**

**What do you think is the special ability of the boy looking for Scarlet?**

**What kind of images was he imagining doing to Scarlet?**

**What ideas do you have that you would like to see in the story?**

**Please answer as many as possible if you have the time. I would really love to see your guesses and your ideas. If I use your idea/suggestion or it gives me inspiration on a part of the story, I will show your name as a thank you for your contribution. **


	5. Chapter 5 The Last Dance

**Chapter 5**

**Scarlet's POV**

"I want Kyle to take me to the dance, if only he'd ask me." Bea told us.

"Well, I want Robert to ask me." Tina said

"Yeah, as if he'll ask you." Holly commented

"What about you miss thang, who are you taking?" Tina replied

"My new boyfriend Tristin." Holly answered proudly.

"You have another boyfriend?! What happened to Leon?" Bea asked

"Dumped him"

"Why?" Kathy asked curiously.

"Because he was over protective."

"Well I'm taking Rick." Kathy announced

"Really?!" Holly said in total shock.

"Yeah, he asked me yesterday."

"Wow! What about you Scarlet, who are you taking?" Bea asked me.

"Um… no one" I replied

"No one asked you? I find that hard to believe." Bea said as she took a sip of her latte.

"Why is that hard to believe?" I asked

"Because a lot of boys like you." Kathy said.

"Well… some boys did ask me."

"Some? Try a lot; I know Jason, Patrick, Mark, Mike, Martin and a lot more boys asked you to the dance, but you said no to all of them." Tina said.

"Why did you say no?" Kathy asked

"I dunno… I guess they just weren't my type."

"What about Miguel? Has he asked you to the dance?" Holly asked

"Why would he ask me?" I answered back

"Well, you two have been hanging around recently…"

"So?"

"So, don't you like him?"

"I like him, but only as a friend."

"Okay, but you two would definitely make a great couple." Tina commented.

"Whatever" I said.

I've been hanging out with Tina, Bea, Kathy and Holly a lot. I've finally decided –after thinking about it for three straight nights –that I want to start my life again. I want to get back to the old me. I know that I will be staying here in Forks, so I can make friends and I won't be afraid to say goodbye again. I've already started my magic lessons, but it was about the history, introduction to magic, blah, blah, blah. It was so boring, good thing tomorrow we get to finally use magic.

"So gals, are you ready for our super clothes slash prom shopping?" Holly asked

"Yeah!" Everybody answered enthusiastically.

……….. A few minutes later………

"ughh… I can't seem to find the perfect prom dress." Kathy complained while she clicked and clicked.

(NOTE: In the future, they use a laptop-like object where in all the clothes are there. They can just click through it and also choose in which shop. One level of the mall is full of those computers. Along with that is a hologram stand just in front of the computer where in they stand on while searching. When they pick a dress, the computer uses nano waves to the body and from a hologram; it turns to the real thing. The same goes for food, furniture (goes straight to the house), games, etc.)

"Which is better?" Holly asked pointing to the two floating hologram dresses. "This red one or the blue one?"

"Too short… to bright…?" I heard Bea saying as she clicked from one dress to another not too far from us.

"Shopping for a prom dress is harder than I thought. Even with holograms and technology" Tina sighed

"Guys, come on, I need help here." Holly said "Which is better?" she showed the two gowns that were floating in mid-air (one on each side).

"Uh…." Bea said

"I don't know. I can barely find myself a dress." Kathy answered

"I think this one will look great on you." I suggested and clicked a Persian blue colored dress that I saw and now Holly was wearing the dress.

"Oh my Gosh! This is perfect!" Holly said; she twirled around and gave us a pose. "So, how do I look?" She asked happily.

"Wow! You look amazing." Bea said (she finally stopped clicking and came to us)

"You look hot!" Tina added.

"Thanks! I can't wait to see Tristan's face when he sees me." Holly said gleefully.

"How did you find that dress? Can you help me too?" Bea asked Holly.

"Oh, I didn't find this, Scarlet did." Holly said.

"Can you help me?" Kathy said

"Oooohh…. Help me too!" Bea said at the same time as Kathy.

I helped all of them one by one and after a few hours of searching clothes, shoes, bags and all those stuff, they all had dresses for the dance. As they were all sitting and chatting happily I couldn't help but walk to the computer and look at the picture of a sleeveless dress that is just below the knees and flows openly at the bottom. The dress was colored with cream of white (in a tube dress) and the rest of the dress (from above the chest until the neck) was colored see-through white. It even had a pair of black leather pumps to go with it as well as a gold-colored bag.

"That one would look great on you." Kathy said, surprising me. She was looking from my shoulders, looking at the dress in the monitor.

"What would look great on Scarlet??" Tina asked and then she walked to where Kathy and I were standing. The rest followed and soon they were all standing there with me.

"Yeah! That would look fantastic on Scarlet." Holly said.

"Why don't you try it on?" Bea asked.

"I-I don't know." I replied.

"Oh come on!" Kathy said and she pressed the button. In a flash I was wearing the dress.

"You look so pretty in that." Bea commented. "Go ahead and buy it." She insisted.

"Uhm…" I said, not knowing what I should say. I guess I could afford this dress and it does look good on me. "Fine, I'll buy it." I finally gave up and bought the dress, shoes and bag.

After that everybody had to go home and we said our goodbyes at the door. When they all left to go home, I went to the music store. I was looking at 3D's latest album. I noticed that a guy was next to me. He had chocolate colored hair that reached until his shoulder. He arranged it in a messy way and his hair was kinda flipped to the side. Normal guys wouldn't pull this off but he definitely did. He kinda looked like one of those olden prince charmings that had long-ish hair. I also noticed that he was kinda cute. He was wearing a simple shirt, faded denim jeans and rubber shoes. He was looking at the same band. He probably noticed me looking at him and he smiled.

"So you like 3D too." He said

"Yeah I do. I really love their songs." I replied.

"Oh, I'm Dylan by the way." He said with a smile.

"Scarlet." I said back and then I noticed him wearing a guy bracelet that looked like it was made of old material. "That's an interesting bracelet." I pointed to his bracelet.

"Oh this, it's a one of a kind bracelet. This came from my ancestors. It was theirs and its handed down to us. You'll never see a bracelet like this." He said and I was really fascinated. I suddenly glanced at the clock and saw how late it was.

"I better go. It's late." I said

"Okay. It was nice meeting you Scarlet." He said and looked at the album again. I walked straight to the parking area and drove/flew home.

……………

* * *

**Dylan's POV**

As soon as Scarlet was out of sight I grabbed my phone and made a phone call.

"Hello?" The person on the other line said.

"It's me Dylan."

"Oh, have you found her?"

"Yes I have."

"Good, now you know what you have to do."

"Yes, I know." And the person hanged up the phone.

* * *

**Day of the dance**

**Holly's house**

**Scarlet's POV**

"Eeeeeeck! I can't believe today's the day!" Holly exclaimed.

"I know right?! I am so excited!!" Kathy said.

"Hey Scarlet, come out of there so we can see how you look." Bea said.

"I don't know…" I started

"Come on, come out! Come out!" They started chanting.

"Okay, okay" I said and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Wow! You look gorgeous!" Tina said.

"Thanks!" I said, blushing.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Ooooh, the boys are coming." Holly said and then she pushed some buttons on the connecting house machine.

**(Note: The teleportation machine is located at the place where the front door is supposed to be. Every room has a connecting house machine (I don't know what you really call it) in which they type combinations to unlock the teleportation machine and allow people through. They also use this device to send messages from room to room as well as house to house through audio and visual ways)**

"Holly, the boys are here." Holly's mom said from the connecting house machine (Again, I don't know what it's really called. Sorry).

"Come on, they're here" Bea said and we walked down the stairs to meet the dates… well, their dates anyway. I didn't have a date. I didn't say yes to anybody and I really just wanted to go alone. I'm not really the typical kind of girl who wants a date to a dance.

The trip was very quick since teleportation from one place to another takes only about one second. In an instant we were standing in the ballroom of the RoseBloom Hotel. A lot of students were already there dancing while some were in line to take their pictures. Before you get to enter the main ballroom, you have you get your picture taken. Holly and the others were obviously excited to get their pictures taken but not me, so I snuck out of the picture booth and was able to get to the ballroom without y picture taken. I noticed that after your picture gets taken you are given a blue paper bag so I headed back and grabbed a bag then walked to the ballroom. I stood at the buffet table where I drank juice while I waited for the others. After a few minutes they were with me at the buffet table where we chatted for a while. Everybody was having a fun time, even me. A student walked up to the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Good Evening Everybody and welcome to our Spring Dance!" The student started, "Now we have a special surprise for all of you. This dance will now turn to a masquerade dance!" Everybody started murmuring and saying their opinion about the sudden news.

"If you all open your blue paper bags, you will see a mask inside." The student on the stage continued, "Now, we will turn off the lights for a few second and you will all put you masks on. After that the floor tiles will start rotating and moving around the dance floor so please make sure you are standing directly on one tile. After that, the lights will go on and the dance will continue. This is so that you can meet new people and make the dance more interesting. Inside the bag also is a piece of paper with a name on it. You can choose to give your real name or your fake name to whoever you talk to. When the clock strikes 10 PM which is half of the spring dance, you will remove your masks and spend the rest of the dance with whoever you want. Now we will start in 5…4….3….2….1!"

Then the lights were off and the entire room was pitch-black. _I guess I'll put this thing on._ I put my mask on and then the floor tiles started moving around and around. You would think this would make you dizzy but it didn't. The moving soon stopped and the lights were back on. At first everybody was silent but soon the whole room was filled with laughter and chatting. I couldn't even find my friends because of these masks_. Stupid masks! I guess I'll have a little fun with it._ I started chatting with other people who I don't really know who they were when someone tapped my shoulder. I looked at him. He was wearing a silver glittery masks with black outlines. He had brownish hair or black hair. I couldn't really tell because of the flashing lights from the disco balls. He was somewhat tall and he gave me a smile.

"Will you dance with me?" He asked me with a smile.

"Uh, sure I guess so." I replied. He brought me to the side of the dance floor and we started dancing (it was a slow dance). I really suck at dancing. I haven't danced I years. At least I haven't stepped on his foot yet, so I guess that's a good thing. He leaned closer to me so close that I could feel him breathing on my ear. I could feel that he was about to say something but we were interrupted.

"Excuse me but may I cut in?" The other guys said. This guy's was wearing a blue and gold mask. His hair was brown… or is it black? _Ugh, I hate these flashing lights!_ Anyway, he was also kinda tall. He looked directly at the other guy with the silver mask and silver-masked dude walked away. Blue-gold masked buy held my hand and we started swaying to the music.

"You know you shouldn't be talking to other people." He said coldly. Okay, this guy falls under the major weird category.

"After all, you never know who your enemies are." He continued. Okay, definitely a weird dude. I should probably get away from him.

"I think I should-"I started saying but I was interrupted by him.

"Your magic is something of great importance you know that right?" He said in a harsh tone. Okay, who is this guy and how does he know about magic?! "Hn, you are careless. I could beat you in a heart-beat and use your powers."

"Who are you?!" I said but made sure not to do it too loud so that no one would notice. I pushed him away and made some distance between us. He didn't give a reply, "Who are you?!" I asked again, this time I was getting pissed. He just walked near me and grabbed my hand. I tried to free my hand but his grip was too hard. Then I suddenly felt heat and my hand started hurting really badly. He finally let go and I noticed my hand was bleeding. It was painful but I'm not going to give this guy the satisfaction he wanted. He started walking away into the balcony.

"Come back here!" I yelled but he still kept going. I followed him until he reached the balcony. "Who do you think you are?!" I yelled at him and grabbed his hand. He easily escaped my grasp and jumped off the balcony. I ran to the edge and was about to follow him when my body started aching all over. Pain covered my entire body and the bleeding got worse. I suddenly noticed that I was holding onto something. I opened my bleeding hand and saw a bracelet. It was hard to distinguish because it was already covered with blood but it looked very familiar. Then I suddenly remembered it.

"_So you like 3D too." He said_

"_Yeah I do. I really love their songs." I replied._

"_Oh, I'm Dylan by the way." He said with a smile._

"_Scarlet." I said back and then I noticed him wearing a guy bracelet that looked like it was made of old material. "That's an interesting bracelet." I pointed to his bracelet._

"_Oh this, it's a one of a kind bracelet. This came from my ancestors. It was theirs and its handed down to us. You'll never see a bracelet like this." He said and I was really fascinated._

It's Dylan's! The pain was too much to bear. I wanted to scream for help but my voice wouldn't make any sound. I couldn't even move. _Who the heck are you Dylan?_ And then everything went black.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was dancing with the love of my life, Edward, and everything was simply perfect. Even though Alice practically controlled everything, this was still nice. Even with masks I could easily tell who was who because of my vampire senses. At the corner of my eye I even saw Scarlet and a boy dancing together_. Even Scarlet I having a good time but why do I feel like something's wrong here? _

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked and broke my thought. I was brought back to reality.

"No, I'm fine." I replied.

"No you're not." He said a-matter-of-factly. We stopped dancing and walked to where the rest of the Cullens were standing.

"Now, tell me what's wrong?" Edward said. I just knew he wouldn't let this go.

"It's just that… I feel like something bad is going to happen." I admitted.

"Bella, nothing's going to happen. It's been years since danger came to us." Edward said with that velvet voice of his, "Don't worry, everything's going to be fine."

"I guess so. It's probably nothing." I said trying to reassure myself. I looked at Edward and his body stiffened.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked worriedly.

"I can smell blood." Edward spoke softly. We all looked at each other. I looked at the dance floor and noticed Scarlet wasn't there.

"Where's Scarlet? Has any of you noticed where Scarlet went?" I asked them. I spotted the boy she danced with a while ago but he was talking with other people.

"There's no time for that Bella. Someone here is injured." Rosalie said.

"The blood is coming from the balcony." Edward said.

Since we've been vampires for a long time who live with humans, we no longer react when we see blood. We don't even notice the smell of blood except for Edward who uses that to help people since he became a doctor. We followed Edward to the balcony and saw a girl lying there unconscious and the ground had a lot of blood. I looked closer and noticed who it was.

"Scarlet?" I said

"What?" Jasper asked.

"The girl…its Scarlet!" I said worriedly. Who could've done this to her?!

"She lost too many blood. I don't have any equipment so we have to bring her to the house." Edward said.

"I'll go call Carlisle." Alice said and then she took out her phone and started calling Carlisle. Jasper and Emmet closed the door to the balcony so that no one would see.

"I already called Carlisle. He's setting up the equipment." Alice said. Emmet carried Scarlet's body and we ran to the house. Since vampires are fast runners, we would be at the house in no time. We couldn't use the teleportation device because people would notice Scarlet's unconscious body. Once we reached the house Carlisle was waiting for us and Emmet laid Scarlet on the bed.

"What happened to her?" Carlisle asked.

"We don't know. Edward smelled blood at the balcony and we found her there already unconscious." Alice explained to Carlisle.

"Is she going to be alright?" I asked worriedly.

"Her hand is injured badly and her body is trembling. She is in a really bad state so I' not sure if she'll be fine. Come Edward, let's go." Carlisle said and they brought Scarlet to the operating room that Carlisle made in case we find some injures people.

"Did a vampire do this?" I asked

"I don't think so. I didn't see any bite marks on her." Jasper said.

"I hope she'll be alright." I said. I don't know how but she just got attached to me.

"She'll be fine, Bella." Alice said, trying to comfort me, "Edward and Carlisle are doing their best."

_Please let Scarlet be fine._

_

* * *

  
_

Someone's POV

I entered my room, sat in my chair and removed my silver mask. The butler entered and spoke.

"Do you want some dinner, master?"

"No thank you. You may go now." I replied.

The butler left and I was once again alone. I finally found the princess. Good thing I listened in to their conversation or I wouldn't have known she was the princess. Now that I have secretly injected her with poison, she will die in no time. Even if she lives I know that she goes to the same school as me and it will be easy to find her and kill her once and for all. _But why do I feel like I know her? No! Even if I know her, she shouldn't mean a thing to me! But how come I feel something inside me not wanting her to die?! What is this I'm feeling? Whatever it is I better block it. I can't let anything get in my way. _

_

* * *

  
_

Will Scarlet die?

Who really is Dylan?

Will our killer fall for his prey?

What will happen now to our characters?

Where are Jacob and Nessie?

Why aren't they in the dance?

Find out in the following chapters!!

You know the drill…please review! Review! Review!

I know I haven't updated in… forever… that's because I thought of stopping this but since I know what's going to happen and thought of twists and a plot already. I decided to continue this story and plus, I love what happens in the following chapters :)


	6. Chapter 6 A Night with the Cullens

**Third Person POV**

**Day of the Dance**

Jacob was driving his car with Nessie in the passenger's seat. (They're using a car because the place Jacob is bringing Nessie is a place that doesn't have a teleportation tube. It doesn't have that because this place isn't a place that people go to a lot. It's a secret spot that Jacob found while hiking.) Jacob was wearing a black tux, which was unbuttoned, which showed the white polo he wore inside. Nessie was wearing a flowing strapless blue silk dress that reached until her ankle. It fitted her figure perfectly. The dress was simple yet elegant. She looked like a goddess especially with her beautiful hair curled and let down. She wore a layered pearl necklace and make-up that intensifies her beauty. Jacob drove and made a left at the corner and was heading for La Push.

"Hey, the dance's that way." Nessie pointed out.

"I know"

"If we're not going to the dance, then where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere special" was all that Jacob said. Nessie was excited and curious as to where they were going. They drove up the cliff and passed a couple of guys who were jumping off the side of the cliff.

"What are they doing over there?" Nessie asked, pointing at the guys. Jacob gave out a small chuckle.

"Don't worry Nessie, they're just cliff diving." Jacob explained, "Every few years it becomes a fad between the teenagers."

"Oh… have you ever done that?"

"Yeah, a couple of times; your mother did that too…once, when she was still human."

"Really?! My mom?" Nessie was amazed and kinda shocked. She remembered her dad tell her that her mom was danger prone when she was human, "will you bring me cliff diving one day?'

"Sure, why not." Jacob kept driving up the cliff. Once they were very near the top, he stopped the car and they both went out. Then they started hiking up to the top of the cliff.

"We're here. Now, close your eyes." Jacob said and he covered Nessie's eyes just to be certain. He led her and in a couple of steps and then released his hands, "Okay, open your eyes."

Nessie opened her eyes and saw a big blanket laid out in the middle with a picnic basket on the side. (In this story, Nessie can eat human food but she still needs blood to survive. Not as much as a regular vampire though.) It was surrounded by rose petals, Nessie's favorite flower, of different colors. She smiled and looked from the blanket to the view of the cliff. And then she looked at Jacob.

"It's beautiful!" Nessie said

"And these are also for you." Jacob handed her a banquet of flowers and Nessie gave him a peck on the lips. Jacob led her to the blanket and they both sat down. They ate the food that was inside the picnic basket while they snuggled and looked at the view.

"The view is beautiful, isn't it?" Nessie said

"It is, but I would choose to see your beauty any day." Jacob said as they stared into each other's eyes.

"You're so cheesy" Nessie gave a small laugh, "but sweet"

Jacob cupped her face and kissed her on the lips. Nessie quickly responded and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jacob moved his hands to hug her waist as their kissed deepened. They kissed for minutes until they finally stopped to get some air. After that, they laid down to watch the stars together.

"See that?" Jacob asked as he pointed at a shiny star in the middle of the sky, "that can be our star.'

"A star that we'll always look at." Nessie continued, "We better go. It's really late and plus, I wanna know what happened in the dance." They stood up and walked back to the car. Jacob started the engine and they headed to the Cullen house. When they arrived, they saw that the lights were on which means that Bella and the rest were already home. They walked in the house and saw everybody, except Edward and Carlisle, in the living room looking either anxious or worried.

"What happened?" Nessie asked

"When we were at the dance we saw Scarlet, one of our friends, on the floor and she was losing a lot of blood. Carlisle and Edward are right inside the operating room fixing her up." Alice said when no one else spoke. Just at the exact same moment Alice finished speaking, Carlisle appeared from the door.

"How is she?" Bella asked

"She's fine. She'll wake up in a few hours or so." Carlisle explained, "Edward is just fixing up the equipment." Edward appears and Scarlet followed after him.

"How are you feeling Scarlet?" Alice asked

"I'm fine…a little weak but fine."Scarlet said weakly, "I…I better head home."

"Scarlet" Carlisle said, "I think you should stay here for the night. It's already pretty late and the teleportation tube is closed at this time. Just give your mother a call, she must be very worried."

"Uhm… okay." Scarlet opened her bag and got her phone. She called her 'mother' and Lily appeared in hologram form. Scarlet told her about everything, except for the whole blood lose thing, and asked permission and then Lily agreed and told her to be safe. Alice led Scarlet to her room (since vampires don't sleep anyway) and left her there.

**Alice's POV**

I closed the door to my room and headed to the living room where everybody was except for Jacob who's probably sleeping in Nessie's room.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked them.

"We were just talking/wondering about Scarlet." Bella said

"What about her?" I asked

"Well, it's physically impossible to wake up a few seconds after surgery and only be that weak. A human body cannot create that much energy right after a surgical process." Carlisle explained. (I'm not sure if this is true. Let's just pretend, for the sake of the story, that this is true :D)

"Maybe this is a rare case." Jasper said, trying to find a logical conclusion.

"Maybe" Emmet said

"Well maybe she's not human." Rosalie blurted out.

"Why would you think that?" Nessie asked

"Well, first of all our powers don't work on her or her mother. She doesn't need sleep and who knows what else!" Rosalie said, her voice sounded angry.

"Rose calm down." Emmet said

"I will not calm down! Ever since she arrived everything changed! Our life was peaceful until she came around." Rosalie snapped back. I could feel the atmosphere changing and Rosalie started calming down. Thanks to Jasper no doubt.

"Come on; let's go outside for a while." Emmet said and they headed outside.

"I better check on Jacob." Nessie said and then she headed for her room.

"And I'll go check on Scarlet." I said and walked up the stairs. I walked to my room and stopped when I heard sound coming from the other side of the door. I opened it slightly and saw Scarlet sitting down. She was holding something but I couldn't quite see what it was.

"Awe… you're so cute." Scarlet said. Who is she talking to? She moved a bit and I could now see what she was holding. It was a bird.

"Thanks! You must be the princess." The bird replied. At that moment my eyes widened. Birds can't talk! And princess... what are they talking about?

"Yeah, but I don't want to be one." Scarlet replied sadly to the bird, "I don't think I can do it."

"Of course you can." The bird said, trying to cheer her up, "You're a jade after all."

After that, I closed the door and walked to my office, wondering what just happened. I turned on the internet and started researching. I also brought out my phone since I'll probably be calling some people in a while. And then, Jasper entered the room.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked as he walked closer to see what I was doing, "Why are you-"

"It's nothing…yet. I'm not entirely sure about it." I interrupted.

"But if you do this-"

"I know what could happen. That's why I can't tell anybody yet until I'm sure. Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"I need you to…"

**Scarlet's POV**

As soon as Alice closed the door, I opened my bag and took out the magic book guide, which I shrunk to a smaller size. I started reading and looked at the spells I would learn. I saw an old spell that they used in the twenty-first century. It's to make a drink out of thin air. It said that it was used for them to conjure drinks that time because they didn't have robots to do it for them. I decided to try the spell out. Okay…so it said to think of the drink I want and then focus on it to make it real. And then point your finger to your palm and the drink should appear. So I thought of some iced tea, concentrated and then poof! There out of thin air…coke_. Well, close enough I guess. They do have the same color…kinda._ I drank it and placed the empty glass on the table. I looked around Alice's room. It had a door that leads to her bathroom. A 3D virtual reality flat screen TV, a small water bed (that I'm lying on) and that was it. There wasn't a lot in her room. I decided to watch some TV. The TV is activated by voice analysis software so I just told the TV to turn on and switch channels. There was nothing good on TV so I turned it off and brought out the book again. I flipped through the pages and saw a spell on talking to animals and making them talk in human language. It said in the book that birds are one of the creatures that can pass through both worlds. I saw a nightingale just behind the window so I opened the window, held the bird lightly and did the spell.

"Can you understand me?" I asked the bird.

"Yes!" The bird chirped with a cute little voice. It sounded just like a five-year old boy's voice.

"Awe… you're so cute." I said and petted the bird.

"Thanks! You must be the princess." The bird replied.

"Yeah, but I don't want to be one." I replied sadly to the nightingale, "I don't think I can do it."

"Of course you can." The bird said, trying to cheer me up, "You're a JADE after all."

"What does that mean?" I asked the nightingale curiously.

"Jade is a stone that heals, protects and loves, just like you."

"Thanks." I gave the nightingale a big smile, "By the way, what's your name?"

"My name's Pamy!"

"Thanks Pamy, I guess being a princess wouldn't be THAT bad." I smiled at Pamy, knowing that I made a new friend.

"Don't worry, if you need help or just someone to talk to, you can always call me. _*chirp"_

"How do I do that?"

"Just call my name. _Chirp._ Well, I have to go now, bye princess!"

"Bye!" and the bird flew out the window, chirping a merry song as he flies into the night.

**Bella's POV**

I am sitting in a room. A room Edward and I have together. Now, I sit here staring at the glass window, looking at view. I remembered the day when Edward first showed me this room. It was also the day I formally met the Cullen family, and now, I'm one of them.

I heard footsteps coming to the room. This was one of the skills I acquired after being a vampire. I could hear things even if they're from afar or even really soft. All my senses have improved and is capable of things normal people can't.

"Hello Bella, my love" A velvet voice said. This was the voice I could recognize anywhere. It was Edward, my husband.

"Hey Edward." I said,

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing." I faced him, "I was just thinking…"

"About?"

"About Scarlet. Who would do such a thing? If it wasn't a vampire, then what could it be? I doubt a human could have done that."

"I know," Edward said and sat right beside me, "Carlisle is looking up on it, and so will I. If whoever did this comes back, we'll protect Scarlet and the rest of the people in Forks. We'll get through this Bella, we always do." And with that, he kissed me on the lips. I calmed down and all worries were erased. Well, for now anyway. Edward always knew what to do. I mean, we have been together for 500 years, but I can't stop this feeling inside me that's saying this was just the beginning.


	7. Chapter 7 First Date Gone Wrong

**Sorry if this chapter kinda sucks. I'm not that good in writing fight scenes, and I haven't writen a story in sooo long. I've been having writer's block, till I got an idea for this. Sorry that its also short compared to the rest. Well, I still hope you like it :D And SORRY SORRY SORRY Again! :D Please review, criticism, Comments, and suggestions are encouraged. I would love to hear what you think. oh, and thank you for all the people who still read my stories even though it takes me soo long to update. Again, writer's block, so if you have ideas for the stories, just leave it in the review box and I'll try my best to fit it in. Who knows, it could open my imagination to new directions for the story. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of their characters. Any similarities to other stories are purely coincidental and all characters and events are all fictional.**

* * *

**Scarlet's POV**

It was morning, about 5am, and I walked downstairs knowing that just below these stairs, a bunch of vampires are waiting down there. The moment I reached the bottom of the staircase, all the vampires were just going about their regular business. Emmet was watching sports, which I'm betting, is pre-recorded since basketball games don't start this early. Alice is chatting with a girl -which I'm guessing is a vamp too- on the coach, and next to it, on the rug, is a boy, who's pretty muscular and very much asleep on that rug as if it were a bed. Edward, on the other hand, was in his studies, reading in that quiet room. I saw him there as I was walking through the hallway. On the other side, where the door was, I could smell food being cooked and I could hear the noise of the plates being set on the table. Alice, then looked up and smile at me, stood up, and walked towards me, and so did her friend.

"Good Morning, Scarlet! How was your sleep?" Alice said. I noticed how she was always so perky, and cheerful practically twenty-four seven, "This is Renesmee, but people call her Nessie"

"It's nice to finally meet you Scarlet. I'm in middle school, so you probably don't see me around campus. Oh, and the person sleeping on the rug is Jake." Nessie said

"The warewolf…yeah, I remember him from last time." Just then, Esme came in the room, wearing an apron.

"Scarlet, good, you're up. We made breakfast, come in and eat." She said with that warm motherly smile.

"I didn't know vampires eat food. Don't you like, drink blood?" I asked, as we walked to the dining room.

"Yeah, but we eat animal blood. We're quote end quote 'vegetarians'. The food's for you, and Jake."

"Yeah, speaking of Jake, I better wake him up." Nessie said, and walked to Jake to wake him up, while Alice and I headed to the dining room.

The table was filled with tons of food, food that I haven't even seen before, let alone tasted. For a family of vampires who don't eat human food, they sure can cook them. I sat on the nearest empty chair, and started taking some food. I didn't bother waiting for Jake, that's how hungry I was. Well, who could blame me, when I almost died yesterday? A near death experience can really make a girl hungry. I noticed Jake enter the room with Nessie. Jake headed straight to a chair to eat, and boy can HE eat, he was chomping everything in sight. And I thought I was hungry.

"Jake really eats a lot. Since he's a warewolf, when he uses up his energy, he eats a lot. Don't worry, you'll get used to it." I heard Bella's voice say from behind me. I looked at where the voice was coming from, and I saw Bella smiling at me. Her smile was so contagious, I couldn't help but smile back.

After I finished eating, I walked outside and saw Dr. Carlisle there. He told me to follow him into his office, and of course, I did. His office was pretty neat except for the piles of papers on his table. The entire room looked so business-y but gives off a peaceful atmosphere. He motioned me to sit on a chair in front of the table, while he sat on the one behind the desk.

"So, how are you feeling Scarlet?" Dr. Carlisle asked in a friendly manner. It's hard to believe that a guy with such an innocent face could be a blood-thirsty vampire.

"Feeling better. I think I can even go to school tomorrow." I replied.

"That's good to hear." He smiled, then his faced turned serious, "Now, what happened to you yesterday was very dangerous, and my family and I would like to help you. Edward and the rest will be keeping a close eye on you. We are going to find out who did this to you and put a stop to it."

"Not that I'm not grateful and all, but why are you helping me?"

"That's because we don't want anyone to get hurt again." Edward said, appearing out of nowhere_. Whoa! I guess I'm still not used to their 'walking-at-the-speed-of-light" power._

**SCHOOL. THE NEXT DAY**

I was walking around the campus, and I could see people staring at me. Well, who wouldn't when you're being followed by six gorgeous vampires….err, humans.

"Why do we have to do this again?" I could her Rosalie say behind me. I just chose to ignore her. She may be a deadly vampire, but I have the power to burn her to crisps, not that I would…unless of course she was gonna kill me or something. Speaking of people killing me, when I get my hands on Dylan, I will seriously make him regret he ever met me. Anyway, I just kept on walking, ignoring the multiple stares, until I saw Miguel.

"Can you guys give us a moment?" I told the Cullens, and they obliged, but still sat two tables away from Miguel. I jogged up to him and sat down.

"Hey" I said coolly

"Hey, didn't see you at the dance. Where were you?"

"How are you sure I wasn't there?" I said, raising an eyebrow, "I mean, we _were_ wearing masks"

"Yes, but at the last hour of the dance, everyone's masks were off, and you weren't there."

"Well, I had a headache, so I decided to go home early." I lied.

"I see…. Hey, you wanna meet me later at the _, say about…6 o'clock?"

"Sure." I answered, "Hey, I gotta go, I'll meet you later." And I grabbed by bag and stood up.

"So it's a date?" He called out, as I was walking.

"It's a date." I couldn't help but smile. I don't know how I feel about him, but I do know that the moment he said "date", I just had to smile. Okay, eww, I don't wanna turn into those hopeless romantics, especially over a date.

The rest of the day just passed by, until it was time to say goodbye to the Cullens, and time to say hello to magic lessons.

"Now, you have to focus and slowly mold the water into a bigger ball." The teacher said, "Good. Just keep focusing." I did as he said, as I saw the ball of water grow bigger and bigger. "Well done!" He praised.

"thanks" I said, "Uhm, I have a question. Can we study doing force fields today?" It would come in handy when I see that Dylan again. Ugh!

"Well, that's a little too advance for you're-"

"Look, I really need it okay? And I've been reading up on it."

"Why is it that you wanna learn this so badly." He asked. I guess the jig is up. I told him everything that happened, except for the vampire part.

"…And that's why I need it, in case that Dylan, or whoever his real name is, comes back to get me"

The teacher was still having second thoughts on this, but finally gave in and taught me. It was pretty hard. Like, have you ever tried focusing on something so much until your eyes start to hurt? Yeah, that's how it feels. Not to mention the power you have to exert to it. I feel so exhausted.

"Don't worry, if you keep practicing, you'll get used to using so much of your power." And with that, classes were done.

It was already five-thirty, so I took a quick shower and changed into my clothes (with a little magic). Hey, I didn't have time to change clothing again and again, so I just poofed from clothe to clothe, not that I was obsessed with this date or anything. I mean, it is just a guy. I better stop myself before I start blabbering on here. I chose to wear a long green t-shirt, a brown leather jacket, skinny jeans and chucks, just in case my _friend_ Dylan comes dropping by. I drove to the restaurant, and saw him waiting for me at the entrance.

"Hey. Sorry I made you wait." I said, as I walked over to him.

"Don't worry about it. Actually, our table's not yet ready. They said they'll beep us when it's done."

"Oh, okay."

"So….you wanna walk around first?" He said with a smile.

"Sure" I shrugged and we both started walking.

We talked about a bunch of stuff from school to bands as we kept walking. I was actually having a good time, and even laughed here and there. Our conversation was cut when someone called my phone.

"Sorry, this'll be quick"

"Sure, no problem."

I walked a little further from him, just in case this was a "magical" call. I didn't want him to hear anything that could blow my magical cover. I flipped my phone open and saw that my dad was calling me.

"Hello?"

"Scarlet? Is that you?" He asked, in a worried tone.

"Noooo.. It's not me." I said sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood

"Scarlet, this is not the time." Whoa, who stole his jar of cookies? "Remember when you told your teacher that a guy named Dylan was trying to kill you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, _Dylan_ is one of our men, and he was at your dance to protect you."

"So this means-"

"Yes, the real person trying to kill you is somewhere out there. Where are you right now? I'm getting Dylan to get you."

"I'm at the _"

"Okay, he's on his way" *beep*

Gosh, so it wasn't Dylan who tried to kill me at the dance, so _who_ was it? Well, I guess I have to end this little 'date' before Miguel gets caught up in it.

"Hey, I'm sorry but I need to go." I said apologetically, and turned to face him.

"Aw… and I thought I'd let you eat the finest food before killing you." Wait a minute, what did he say?

"W-what?"

"Well, since you wanna skip the dinner, I guess I'll go straight to the killing part" He said smiling, but not the friendly smile he wore every day. No, this was an evil smile.

Then suddenly, he jumped to attack me. I managed to get out of the way, but barely and hit a tree. I made a fire ball and threw it at him. He dodged it right away, and decided to return the favor by throwing an energy ball at me. It hit me right in the gut. Ouch. Now, I was having a hard time standing. He threw another one, but I was able to block it with a force field around me. He kept throwing energy and fire balls, but nothing was penetrating it. Although, it wouldn't be too long till I completely run out of energy to maintain this force field, and when this force field is gone, along with my energy. I'm doomed.

* * *

**So...what do you think? Okay? Bad? Good? well, hopefully not bad. PLease review! Thanks a bunch! :D**


End file.
